Treacherous Paths 2: Choices
by Elven Warrior Princess
Summary: Sequel to Treacherous Paths. The path to true love is never an easy one and neither are the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

A/N: Here is the sequel to Treacherous Paths. It is a _must_ read, otherwise you are likely to get lost and not know what is happening.

Summary: The path to true love is never an easy one and neither are the consequences.

Warnings: A bit of angst and descriptions of injuries.

Rating: For the moment, K.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters.

**Chapter 1**

The pair stepped into the courtyard and found everything in chaos. Thranduil signalled for Barasath to lower himself so that he could climb off. The prince looked around and spotted Oropher speaking to a group of soldiers while Theliel was standing nearby, watching the commotion.

Looking up from the group, Oropher spotted Thranduil standing near the entrance. He walked up to him in large strides and took him roughly by the shoulder, "Where in Mordor have you been!!" He whispered so not to be heard by the surrounding elves.

The crowds stopped what they were doing and surrounded the two royals. They all were overjoyed to see their beloved prince safely returned, but Oropher's expression told another story, "Leave us!!" His voice resonated throughout and the crowd quickly dispersed, "Answer my question!!"

Theliel walked gracefully over to them, her facing beaming at seeing her son again. She swiftly pulled him into a hug.

"Ai!! Naneth, I missed you too but please, not so hard."

The queen quickly pulled away and noticed that he was in a lot of pain, "My son, what has happened to you?"

Oropher chose that moment to speak up, interrupting Thranduil just as he was about to explain, "That is what I would like to know and where you were!!"

"My lord, I was at Lake-town, not on a scouting mission." He looked at his parents and found that he could not read his mother's reaction but fury was clearly seen in Oropher's eyes.

"I knew it!!" Oropher's patience was quickly growing thin, "Why did you lie to me, your king!!"

Thranduil tried his best to stand at his full height, "I have my reasons, reasons that you would never understand, my lord." He said quietly. All of a sudden, his body was ravished with pain and he had no choice but to bend over, clutching his ribs.

Celebrial quickly placed her hand on his back to comfort him, not caring who was watching.

Oropher did not notice this, all he saw was his son bent over in pain, "You see!! This is what you get for lying to me and deceiving me!! Not only that, you **rebelled **against me!! What do you have to say for yourself!!"

Tears of pain collected at the corners of Thranduil's eyes and his teeth were set in a grimace. He tried his best to straighten himself again but found it too agonizing, "My lord, I – " He could not finish his sentence for he found himself falling to the ground while everything was growing darker. He felt gentle arms trying to slow his descent. After that he could not recall anything.

Theliel called for Miluion, their head-healer and most trusted friend – he moved with them from Doriath to Greenwood the Great. He came rushing out with two other healers, who were carrying a stretcher. He knelt down next to the prince and began doing an analysis of his injuries, "Three broken ribs and two cracked ones, a good number of bruising. I suspect his right leg may be broken, but I cannot be too certain with the amount of swelling there is. I cannot detect any sort of spinal injury. I am afraid I am going to have to get him to the healing-wing and do some further assessing."

The two other healers deftly lifted Thranduil onto the stretcher and swiftly, yet carefully, carried him away.

Celebrial did not know what to do. She wanted to follow them, but she was not sure if that would be allowed, but she did not want to stand around either, especially being a stranger. But her worry for Thranduil over-rode all other feelings of anxiety.

Theliel remained behind with her, as Oropher disappeared along with the healers. She looked to Celebrial for the first time and scrutinized her, "Did you come here with Thranduil?"

Celebrial blushed and studied the stones beneath her, "Yes, I did, uh..." She had not thought about having to address the king and queen before and now she regretted not asking Thranduil how to speak to them. She then remembered that Thranduil had addressed Oropher as 'my lord' and opted to go with that, "My lady."

Theliel raised an eyebrow, "Are you addressing the ground or are you addressing me?"

Celebrial's head shot up and she was blushing even more, "I beg your pardon, my lady."

Theliel smiled a bit, "That is better. Where are you from, for I cannot recognize your attire?"

The silver-haired elleth relaxed slightly, "I am not an elf of any specific origin, unless you consider the wilds to be one, my lady."

The queen's facial-expression changed from puzzlement to understanding and pity, "You have not a home, then." It was a statement rather than an enquiry.

Celebrial shook her head, "No, my lady. It was in the fields just beyond Greenwood the Great where Thr...prince Thranduil found me. He had a run in with quite a number of goblins. It is a good thing I got to him in time."

"You saved my son's life?" Theliel was no longer a queen but a mother, whose eyes were filled with gratitude.

Celebrial's blush returned, "I would not say that, my lady. I just treated him with a few herbs and with the little skill I have, done what any other elf would have. He did the rest and was the one who pulled through strongly."

"Still, you have our thanks and we shall hold a ball in your honour and celebrate the return of the crown prince."

Celebrial blanched and backed away ever so slightly, "No, my lady, there is no need to honour me in such an extravagant way; I merely did what any other elf would have done. A 'thank you' is good enough for me."

"Do not be silly, you deserve it and so much more."

"No, really, I was only too glad to be of assistance." Celebrial did not want to be in a large crowd and especially in the spotlight. An idea came to her, "In any case, I have not the clothes or the jewellery for such an event."

"Nonsense, we shall hold the ball and we shall provide you with a gown." The queen of Greenwood could tell that Celebrial was feeling rather uncomfortable but that was not going to stop her from giving her the honour for saving her son's life in more ways than one. She placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be alright, you will see." She summoned a nearby servant, "please, take our guest to a prepared guest-room." She turned back to Theliel, "We shall not have the celebrations tonight for Thranduil will not be up to it and you both will be needing rest." She gently pressed a hand to Celebrial's cheek and gave her a small smile, then turned and made her way towards the healing-chambers.

Җ

Celebrial was left standing alone with the servant, while her eyes took in all the sights. She saw an arch that she guessed led into the royal-gardens, vines and roses grew over it. The architecture of the entire capital was built in such a way that it did not interfere with growing things and every now and the Celebrial would spot a squirrel scurrying past. Every structure was white: the statues, the large fountain in the centre of the courtyard, intertwining pillars that also had vines growing around them upwards.

"My lady, it is best we get going."

Celebrial was pulled out of her trance, "My apologies. Never before had I seen such architecture." She continued to follow closely behind the servant.

The marble-gate opened up on its own and allowed the two to pass through into the palace. The palace, itself, was airy. Gaps were left in the roof, that was designed in the same way as the pillars, to allow sunlight to shine through and many glassless windows were scattered all around. Beautiful carpets were spread across the white floors. Even birds flew in and passed right through. Celebrial was not sure if she was inside or still outside.

The servant led her through the winding passages and Celebrial was grateful that she had a guide or she would have easily gotten lost.

Eventually, they got to a large wooden-door with intricate patterns of trees and vines carved into it. The servant produced a key from one of her large pockets and unlocked the door. She opened it and allowed Celebrial to enter first.

The silver-haired elf gasped and her stare wide-eyed. The room was enormous; a double-bed was situated on the other side, covered in white, silken sheets. There was a single mat near the edge of the bed. A merry fire was burning in a large fire-place in front of a cushioned armchair. It was not quite as airy as the parts of the palace she had seen; the roof was designed the same way except that crystal-clear glass covered it. She stepped through an opening that was covered in only light curtains, and onto a porch. She tried out a porch-couch that was there and found it very comfortable.

The servant stood off to the one side while watching the elleth, "I hope you find everything to your liking."

Celebrial looked up at the servant from her seat, "Do I!?" She exclaimed, "This whole place is perfect."

"Is there anything else you require then, my lady?"

Celebrial could not believe her ears, "Why do you keep calling me 'my lady'?"

The servant was clearly astounded by the question, "My lady, you are of higher standing than myself and are due the respect to be addressed thusly by myself and any other servants here."

"But I am not higher than you, I do not even deserve to step into a place as exquisite as this."

"I am sorry if I displease you by calling you 'my lady' but I am under strict orders to respect any guest of the royal family and the crown prince will be most upset with me if I did not treat his guest as is required."

Celebrial could not get her head around being showed such respect by anyone, even a servant. But she would not try to persuade her otherwise, for she did not wish the servant to get into any trouble on her account, "Very well, call me what you wish. My only request is sleep and if any news of Thr...the prince comes, please let me know." She also could not get her head around calling her new love a prince.

"As you wish, my lady," She curtseyed and left, leaving two keys behind for Celebrial's convenience, one for the bedroom door and the other for the bathroom.

The silver ellyth took another look around and peeked into the bathroom. The floor was made from wooden-planks. Her eyes widened at the large, silver bath-tub, the feet were shaped like a lion's paws and she could easily see her reflection in the silver. She saw that it was already filled with hot water, so she stripped off her filthly clothes and sunk into the water with a sigh. Now, to her, this was luxury. The warmest water she had to bath in could not have been more than 10˚C. Once she settled against the side of the tub, her thoughts began to swirl with the rising steam.

She wondered how Thranduil was and if he would be alright. She wished so dearly to go and see him, but it would be impossible, for she would easily get lost on the way there and he was the prince, after all, who was she to go and see how his was doing, especially if the king and queen were, most likely, there? Her thoughts then turned to Thranduil's mother – they were both so alike in appearance and nature that they could almost be considered twins except for the fact that Theliel had more depth in her eyes that belayed her years and wisdom. Thranduil's eyes were also filled with wisdom but they also filled with youth and innocence. Oropher was an entirely different character, but Thranduil did inherit his high cheek-bones and strong jaw.

While her thoughts were swirling, Celebrial felt herself drift away and chose to climb out before she did. She wrapped herself in the thickest, largest and softest of towels and climbed onto the ever so soft bed. The combination of the hot bath, the warm towel, her long travels and the softness of the bed caused her to drift away, immediately.

Җ

Oropher was pacing like a caged tiger inside one of the healing-wards. After hearing what Miluion had said, he became unsettled.

**Flashback**

_Miluion stepped out of the room and looked to the couple before him, "Just as I expected, he has a fairly large__ break and will be limping for a long time, I have had to re-set the bone. Lacerations cover his entire body which leads me to believe that he was beaten and by the looks of things, by humans – Even the harshest of elves would not use such heavy and cruel devices. The bruising gets me to the same conclusion; he was beaten a numerous times by edain. There is a mark around his neck, from a chain-collar and his wrists and ankles were shackled and by the looks of things he pulled on them in order to escape." He stopped when he noticed his king's jaw tighten, a vain throbbing on the side of his neck and his fists clenching. Theliel was saddened by what she heard and her eyes betrayed her emotions, "There is more. There are two wounds that were previously stitched but have torn open and the wounds tore even more, making it more serious so I have had to re-stitch them. I have wrapped his ribs, keeping them steady, it is a good thing that one of them did not puncture a lung or he would have been is serious trouble. His left shoulder had been dislocated, but I reset it. There are more numerous wounds that I had to stitch and the bruises will begin to fade soon enough. I am sorry about his hair, though, but take comfort in the fact that it will grow back and there are more serious things to be concerned about but not too much."_

_Oropher stepped towards the door, "We are going in."_

"_You may do so but be silent for he must get his rest and not be disturbed and stay only for a short while._

_The royals stepped inside and Theliel immediately went to her son's bed and took one of his hands like she did many times before._

**End of flashback**

To say the king was not happy was an understatement. He could not believe what Thranduil had done and what had happened to him. Oropher stopped to look at his still son and found his anger boiling over. He picked up a book and threw it against one of the walls.

Theliel got a fright from the loud clash and turned to her husband, "Oropher!!" She chided rather harshly as she went over and picked up the book. Straightening and glaring at her husband she spoke, "This is not the time or the place for one of your temper tantrums." The queen shut the book closed and put it back where it belonged, "If you are going to behave in such away then it is best you leave."

"I have every right to feel this way! My son turns traitorous and he gets beaten by **edain**, all because he was _curious_ about them!!"

Without a second thought she slapped Oropher hard, "**How dare you call our son traitorous after everything he did for you!! I hope you pay for those words!!"** She left the room abruptly whilst tears trailed down her delicate cheeks.

Oropher stood stunned for an entire minute before leaving for his study; he did have work to do, after all.

Little did either of them know that Thranduil heard every word and even though his eyes were still closed, silent tears made their way down his cheeks as well.

Җ

TBC

God bless and ride free, citizens.


	2. Chapter 2

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

A/N: Next chapter is here, thank you to my loyal reviewers; hope ya'll enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Thranduil, Oropher and any other recognisable characters and places, all are Tolkien's.

**Chapter 2**

Sighing, Oropher rubbed his forehead. It had been a long day so far and was still not over. His hand roamed over his face till it came to rest on his aching cheek. The king had been reading the same line for almost an hour for his thoughts continuously returned to what happened a little earlier.

A knock sounded throughout the study, "Enter." Oropher commanded.

In walked a novice healer, "Sire." He bowed, "I have news from master Miluion. He has requested that I was to inform you that the lord prince has awakened."

The older elf folded his hands on his desk, "So he has." He muttered more to himself, "Very well, you are dismissed and send master Miluion my thanks."

The young healer bowed again and left.

Oropher looked back down to look at the amount of work he still had to do before the day was through, _'This is all Thranduil's fault, if he had not run off he could have helped me with some of the petitions.' _ He banged his fist onto his desktop and sat back with another sigh. This was becoming a _very _long day_._

Җ

Celebrial's slumber was interrupted by a knock at the door. Groaning, she sat up and did her best to straighten her hair. She had forgotten that she was still wrapped in only a towel when she went to open the door.

It was the servant from earlier that day. She blushed as soon as Celebrial opened the wooden door but still managed a curtsy, "Begging your pardon, my lady, but like you asked I have come to inform you that the prince has awakened and is summoning you."

Celebrial felt her heart leaping with both joy and a touch of nervousness, "Yes, yes, just, just please stand by the door and wait for me, I will be right with you – I need someone to show me the way."

The servant bowed her head slightly and waited by the door.

Searching around the room, Celebrial noticed that there were clean and fresh clothes draped over the chair near the fire-place. She wondered how she could have missed those when she first entered the room. The silver-haired elleth walked over and began examining the simple dress. Dress. The last time she wore one of those was when she was still an elfling. She held it up and examined it. The colour was purple, almost matching her eyes, it had just a slightly lowered neckline and a pattern going across it made from silk cotton and beads. The sleeves were long and flowing with elegance, the cuffs had similar patterns to the neckline. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

She quickly slipped it on and found that it fitted perfectly. Celebrial gasped when she saw herself in the tall mirror, she felt and looked like a princess. She went over to the dressing-table and found a brush there with a silver handle and soft bristles. She brushed out all her braids except for two that framed her face.

Celebrial did not bother with shoes and asked the servant to help her with the ties at the back of her dress.

The pair, then, followed some more winding corridors and Celebrial was finding it harder and harder to keep track of where they were going – the main reason being that there were too many twists and turns and the other that she kept tripping on her dress, _'Ugh!! If I trip one more time I am going to rip this dress off and wander around naked.'_

Just when she was ready to make good on her mental threat the servant stopped at another door, though not as elegant as her guest-room's door.

The servant knocked a couple of times. Not a second later, Celebrial saw the knob turning and the door opening. Standing there was the healer she had seen earlier, _'He must be the head-healer. Hopefully he is a good one at that.'_

Miluion ushered Celebrial inside, "I have been expecting you. The prince would not stop asking for you." He gave her a small wink which caused her to blush.

Still blushing, Celebrial slowly made her way over to Thranduil, "Mae govannen." She whispered shyly.

Miluion thought that it would be best if he left the two alone for a while.

Thranduil stared at her with pain-filled eyes and smiled as best he could, "Oio naa elealla alasse."

The ellyth returned his smile and went over to hold one of his hands, "You remember the first time you said that to me."

Thranduil kissed her hands tenderly, "How could I forget? Even then I meant every word, even though you got on my nerves."

"Ha! You were the one that always got on my nerves. Who did this pompous, arrogant, know-nothing elf think he was?"

"Did you really think that of me?"

Celebrial just wanted to melt at the puppy-dog eyes he gave her, "Do not look at me like that, we both thought the worst of each other. You were probably thinking that I made Sauron look like a kitten or something." She smiled cheekily at him.

He wanted to laugh at how close to the truth she really was, then he sobered slightly, "Maybe, but my thoughts about you have changed drastically."

Celebrial sat down on the edge of the bed, "So have my own ever since I first heard you sing and when you loaned me your clothes." She began stroking his short hair, "I miss your golden locks, you know that?"

The prince reached up and touched where her hand was with a sad look in his sapphire eyes, "Me too."

Her hand lowered to touch his cheek delicately, "Do not be grieved by it. I would rather have you lose most of your hair than your life."

Thranduil sighed and turned away from Celebrial to look out the window, "I know that it will grow back, at least."

Celebrial's was troubled by her beau's grim look, "There is something else that bothers you, something other than your hair."

Thranduil turned back to her with grief written all over his features, "There is something else, but I am not yet ready to tell you what it is."

Frowning, Celebrial became a little offended, "You promised me that you would not keep anything from me anymore."

"I know, but please, understand. There are things that I need to think through and sort out for myself before I can reveal them to you."

"Thranduil Oropherion!" She said in a stern tone, she continued without noticing Thranduil wince at being called 'Oropherion', "Tell me what is haunting your thoughts and share with me your troubles." She spoke in a much gentler tone.

Thranduil looked down and whispered hoarsely, "I cannot, not now, at least – I need time."

"Thranduil, we each made a promise to trust each other, tell each other everything and share our burdens."

"I will in good time, you _will _know what is weighing heavily on my mind, just not right now. Please." He begged.

Sighing, she caved, "Alright, but you _will_ tell as soon as you are ready."

"Deal," Her being by his side made him feel a little better, but there was that one issue that would continue to plague his mind.

Җ

Theliel was sitting by her dressing-table brushing her long, flowing hair. The faster her thoughts spun the more rapid and harsh the brushing became. Eventually, she threw the brush down in anger. She could not understand why Oropher was always so hard on their son, it was not like he was rebellious, in fact, he was the complete opposite.

Her tears had dried a while ago, but her emotions were still swirling around; never seizing.

Theliel picked up the brush again and examined the back, looking for any cracks. She heard a knock at the door, "Come in." The queen turned in her seat to see who it was.

The same novice healer entered and bowed, "Your majesty, prince Thranduil has come out of his consciousness and is awake."

Theliel stood abruptly and went to the door, "How is he?"

"He is still in a considerable amount of pain but master Miluion has already given him pain-killers, he is also being visited by lady Celebrial."

"I see. Please, come back to me when her visit is over, for I would like to see him as well."

The novice bowed again and left to return to the healing-wing.

The beautiful elleth sat back down and stared at herself in the mirror, _'Celebrial. Who is she? She must have had a family before; and a home.' _Shaking her head, she traced the patterns on her brush and contemplated her son's guest.

Җ

Oropher cursed and threw down the scroll he had been going over. He stood up and decided to look through the large window. He looked down at the elves busying themselves with their chores and duties. His greyish-blue eyes then turned to the trees – some were rapidly losing their leaves. That reminded him that he still had the Winter Solstice celebrations to arrange before winter hit them completely. Snow clouds had already been gathering and it would not be much longer before the first snow-flake fell.

For the hundredth time that day he cursed his son's waywardness and for being so headstrong. He began muttering to himself while still staring through the window, "Thranduil, as soon as your feet touch the ground under your sick-bed you are going to complete all this paper-work and help your mother with the arrangements for the celebrations and there will be no excuses for not doing so."

He walked over to a small table that held a flask of strong wine and a single chalice. He picked up the chalice and once again, admired it. It was made from pure gold and pure emeralds surrounded the rim. Intertwining leaves covered the rest of it. It was worth enough gold to buy lake-town as well.

Thinking of Lake-town brought his thoughts back to the edain and what they did to his heir, then shook his golden head, _'No, he brought it upon himself. He paid the price for going against my wishes.'_ He picked up the flask and deftly began pouring the wine into the chalice and took a seat on the couch right in front of the fire-place.

The king watched the dancing flames, mesmerized by their seemingly erotic dance. He had always been fascinated by the movements and found them almost hypnotic. His best ideas often came from staring into his fire-place while sipping on his wine.

One thing was for sure and that was that he was not about to let Thranduil off easily, he stuck by his previous, personal declaration that his son was going to catch up on the duties he neglected when he went go on some crazy quest of his.

Oropher was about to take another sip when he found that he had already finished his wine. Grumbling, he went to go replenish the liquor and return to his deep thoughts, _'Perhaps I should go see Thranduil, only to tell him that he has work to do. Yes, I will do so once I am finished with this cup.'_

Җ

In Imladris

Elrond was standing on his porch thinking about the message he got from lady Galadrial, telepathically. She had told him what had happened to his best friend and how he was hurt badly. He so badly wanted to travel over the Misty Mountains and visit Thranduil and see if he could lend a hand in helping to heal him, but the mountain-pass would be treacherous, especially with winter approaching and he was needed where he was.

The lord of Rivendell had other thoughts that disturbed him deeply. He foresaw that something was about to happen, something terrible, though he was not sure what.

He tried to think of the lovely Celebrian, whom he had met a few years ago while visiting Lothlorien, but his thoughts would not allow him to escape from his anxiety and concern for Thranduil.

Elrond tried to think of her beauty, her soft, golden hair, her dancing eyes and her captivating smile. It was to no avail, as the image of Greenwood's prince kept coming back to him, _'Watch yourself, mellon nin. I fear something is going to happen and I do not like it.'_

Җ

Back in Greenwood

Thranduil and Celebrial were in deep conversation, reminiscing about the past and the first few days they had know each other.

Thranduil just then remembered something, "I wonder if that head-on-a-stick is still standing."

Celebrial let out a short chuckle and shrugged, "Who knows. Hopefully every creature of darkness got the message."

"I think they would think twice before crossing you, or they too will find their heads in the same position." Thranduil was now grinning.

Celebrial burst out laughing, "Indeed. Soon every evil creature will shudder at the name of Celebrial and they will use my name to share horror stories!"

"Do not forget Thranduil the Great, they will learn to fear me, too and together, my dear, we shall strike terror in the heart of every orc, goblin, troll and even every remaining balrog."

The elleth collapsed on the bed in laughter and Thranduil took the opportunity to pull her closer with his good arm.

Җ

Oropher heard the laughter down the corridor and quickened his pace to see what could possibly be going on to cause both his son and some elleth to laugh.

Җ

Soon the couple quietened with a sigh each. Thranduil turned his head to look at Celebrial and found her face mere inches from his own, he ran a single finger down her cheek, "You know, next to my mother you are the most beautiful elleth I have ever seen and every second I spend with you my love for you grows stronger."

Celebrial closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. In total bliss, she slowly opened her eyes and stared into his beautiful ones, "I feel the same way and there is no denying it now. Im meleth le."

Thranduil ran his fingers through her short hair on the side of her head, careful to avoid the braid, "You look gorgeous in that dress, you know that." He whispered with a sigh, "I love you too." His voice remained a breathy whisper that only Celebrial could hear.

Celebrial could feel his breath against her lips and move her lips a little closer to his.

Thranduil was the one who closed the gap between them. The kiss was so soft and tender, filled with love and joy. In that moment, nothing else existed. It was just the two of them in a world of their own.

Җ

If they were more aware of their surroundings they would have noticed that Oropher was watching with anger seeping into his features, _'So, he found himself a little_ _female, after all, and not a noble one either. I will not stand for this! Looks like I am going to have to do something, something I should have done a long time ago.'_ With the swirl of his rich robes, he turned and left abruptly.

Җ

TBC

Translation/s:

Mae govannen: Well met.

Oio naa elealla alasse: Ever is thy sight a joy

Mellon nin: My friend

Im meleth le: I love you

God bless and ride free, citizens.


	3. Chapter 3

Treacherous Paths 2: choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****choices**

A/N: Chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now that I don't own any of Tolkien's characters or places. If I did, imagine the wonders.

**Chapter 3**

Two days later in Rivendell

The lord of Imladris was wandering around outside, allowing the rushing waters of Bruinen to soothe his thoughts. For the past couple of nights he had been unable to find any rest and his sleep was always taken over by foreboding. He was very tempted to send a messenger but he knew that any elf that came from Rivendell would not be welcome, at least not by Oropher.

Elrond sighed and looked to the skies. He missed his good friend and was worried about him. He knew his ominous thoughts had something to do with his father but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Җ

In Greenwood

Thranduil was now able to get up and walk, but with only a wood crutch. His shoulder was still strapped and in a support. His stitches would come out any day and his bruises were fading.

Celebrial was always close by to make sure he would not fall or something.

"Really, love, you do not have to be walking around with me every second. I am alright now and you need not worry about me."

"I know but that does not stop me from worrying about you."

The prince looked at her tenderly, "I know, but I will be fine, I promise."

"I just do not want to see falling and getting hurt."

Thranduil chuckled slightly, "I may not be used to this thing." He indicated to his crutch, "But that does not mean that I am going to fall from every step I make without you. Miluion says that I will be using for the next two weeks and I best get used to it."

"It is good, though, to see you up and about even though you are still a bit pale."

"Really? I am feeling great."

The pair smiled at each other but the moment was interrupted by none other than Oropher, "Thranduil, in your office now! There is work to be done!"

Thranduil gave Celebrial an apologetic smile and slowly followed his father.

The elleth stared after the father and son. Now she was lost, for sure.

Җ

Thranduil was forced to open the study door and to allow the king to enter first. The problem was that both his arms were less than capable of the task. He opted for leaning against the wall and opening the door with his uninjured arm.

Oropher stepped inside, a little miffed that his son had leaned against a wall in his presence. He walked over to the desk and waited for Thranduil to join him, "See these piles of scrolls? This is the work you neglected and I would have them done before tomorrow." The desk was littered with numerous piles of scrolls and some were even scattered on the floor.

The prince's eyes widened at the amount of work that was before him, "But my lord, I will never be able to get these done in time, there are just too many."

"You brought this on yourself when you went out gallivanting. Now, are you going to contradict me on this, as well, or are you going to get started? Oh, and when you are finished I would have you help the queen with the arrangements for the celebrations." With that said, he left Thranduil in the study in search of more wine.

Thranduil felt like putting his head in his hands as soon as he sat down, but he doubted that he had time even for that. His strapped and aching ribs protested with the movements he made and with the way he was forced to sit.

He mumbled the words he was reading on the first scroll he picked up, "Eastern Village. Requesting blankets and warm clothes for children for the upcoming winter. Did not have enough wool to provide for all of them." _'Blankets? I am sure there was a whole lot when I last checked the inventory. I am certain that there are clothes as well, better make sure, though.' _

Thranduil took out a book out from one of his draws. It was clearly written in his handwriting and it was a book to help keep track of the inventories, "Hmmm, looks like there are plenty of both." He signed the first scroll and place the royal seal on it.

This went on for what seemed like ages and he still had a long way to go. It was nearing noon and the first pile was still not finished. Thranduil could feel a major headache coming on but he had to continue.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Thranduil saw that it was his mother entering, "What are you doing, ion?"

"I think I am being punished." He said while chuckling rather weakly.

Theliel just shook her head, "I wager that your father put you up to this."

Thranduil stood up painfully and offered the queen a seat behind his desk, "Aye, but he has every right to do so. What I did was wrong."

"No, he has no right to treat you like this! Even the servants get treated better than this!!" It was clear to Thranduil that his mother was livid.

"Please, do not speak so of the king. He is only doing what he feels is right for the realm."

"Why do you stand up for your father? He has done nothing but cause problems for you!"

"Mother, you must not say such things. We ought to pay the respects he deserves and not speak thusly about him, especially behind his back."

For reasons unknown to Thranduil, Theliel's eyes, that were so very much like his own, began gathering tears, "Oh, ion, no matter how harsh your father is to you, you still try and respect him and honour him. Thranduil, I have some very important news for you."

"Mother, what is it?"

Swallowing, the lovely queen looked down at her hands which were folded on her lap, "I am pregnant."

At first, Thranduil thought that he was hearing things, but he knew elves did not 'just hear things', "Pregnant?"

Theliel looked up slowly, "Yes, my sweet, I bare your father's other child."

Thranduil's grin lit up his entire face, "You are pregnant!? **Oh, what a joyous tiding this is!!**" He limped over to his mother and embraced her, "I am going to have a baby brother or sister – I cannot believe it, my congratulations to you, as well."

Theliel smiled weakly at him, she did not have the heart to tell him something that she intended to, "Thank you."

He nodded and returned to his horrendous paperwork, "Naneth, know that I will help take care of you during your pregnancy."

Theliel walked over to him, held his face gently in her hands and kissed his forehead, "I love you and I am so very proud of you. Try not to work too hard, for you are looking rather pale." Before he could respond, Theliel was out the door and what he did not see were the tears that gathered in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

Thranduil noticed that she left behind a tray of food and a cup of tea. He was not particularly hungry but he did not want to waste Theliel's efforts of trying to feed him, '_A soon as I am finished with this pile I will grab a bite.'_

It took another hour to get through them, but he was so intent on getting finished before the following day that he forgot about the meal.

The next scroll Thranduil read filled his heart with pity. It was from a very poor family who could not get any where near close to paying the pricey taxes and were afraid of losing their home because of that. Thranduil was at a loss as to how to help the family without breaking any law. He decided on giving them his own share of gold that would last them for a very long time, _'Perhaps some food as well.'_

Stiffness and cramps began to seep into every injured part of his body. Thranduil used his crutch for support while trying to stand. He knew he could not afford stretching out his painful body but he could not take much more of his protesting ribs.

Anor was already beginning her descent. Thranduil had a sinking feeling that he would have to work right through the night and perhaps early into the next day.

He was hoping that he could spend his time showing Celebrial around and spending time with her generally. But thinking about his future sibling stopped him from sinking into despair.

Җ

Celebrial had been wandering around aimlessly trying to find her way back to her room but she just found herself getting more and more lost. Walking along the passage, the elleth took a good look at every painting and portrait she came across. She stopped by a particular one. It was that of a very young elfling, he had large, bluish eyes and his golden hair looked so soft. He had the sweetest of smiles on his rounded face.

"That is a portrait of king Oropher when he was just an elfling."

Celebrial turned to the source of the voice and was relieved to see it was Theliel. She turned to the painting again, "He was a beautiful child."

Theliel smiled as she approached the portrait to inspect it herself, "That he was."

Celebrial's eyes spotted another painting next the one she had been looking at. This elfling looked both the same as the one she saw previously, yet also different. This elfling's eyes were larger and had endless depths of blue, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The child was laughing as his hair was spread around his head. On closer inspection, she noticed a gap between his teeth. She knew those merry eyes and dimples anywhere, "Thranduil." She whispered while tracing every feature, lightly.

Theliel was puzzled by the fact that Celebrial would recognize him, "How did you know?"

The younger elleth smiled, "He has not changed much over the years, and he certainly still acts like an elfling at times. It's really hard to tell the difference." Celebrial paled at what she had just said and who she was talking about, "I, uh, I am- " She stammered.

Theliel was laughing, "Peace, child. It is clear that the two of you are close and it is easy to forget that he is a prince and an adult."

Celebrial breathed a sigh of relief and laughed as well.

Theliel placed a hand on her shoulder, "I take it that you are lost." Her eyes shone with mirth and once again Celebrial was reminded of Thranduil.

"I am afraid so, my lady. Prince Thranduil had to leave with the king."

"Well then, I was looking for someone who would walk with me through the gardens."

Celebrial's eyes lit up at seeing more of the beautiful gardens and getting to know Thranduil's mother more, "I would be most honoured, my lady."

Җ

Both ladies were a little uncomfortable in each other's company, but when the queen began pointing out different types of plants and flowers and where each one came from, they became a lot easier around each other and were laughing gaily.

Celebrial could not stop her eyes from wandering all around her, taking in every piece of nature and etching it in her memories.

Theliel, every now and then, bent over and picked a few flowers. Each time, adding to the bunch in her hand.

Walking through the cobbled pathways, each grew silent and deep in thought. Theliel was thinking of the baby she bore, she was not yet ready to tell everyone – only the royal family knew of it. She was beyond happy that she was pregnant, yet the things that Oropher told her bothered her tremendously. She was also worried that Thranduil was going to over-work himself, especially when he was still recovering.

Celebrial was not really thinking of anything in particular, just of her new-found love and how happy Thranduil made her, but she still had her doubts about the relationship lasting. Oh, she loved him deeply but nothing would change the fact that he was the heir to the throne of Greenwood the Great, the largest forest in all of Middle-Earth – he was beyond her league. Her sorrowful eyes looked to the colourful sky and the sun that was setting. What a glorious sight it was!

Theliel broke the silence between them, "It is best we start heading back, my lord husband will be wondering where I am and there are things I still have to do." She took Celebrial's hands into one of her own, "Hannon le, I enjoyed this short stroll and I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Thank you for bringing me, you have really beautiful gardens and I am looking forward to seeing more. Er...Could you perhaps-" Celebrial was blushing deep red while she was stammering.

Theliel smiled kindly at her, "I would be happy to lead you to your room." She weaved her free arm through Celebrial and together they returned to the palace.

When they reached the door, Theliel addressed Celebrial, "I shall send a servant to you once dinner is served and show you to the dining-room. If there is time tomorrow, I wish to show you around. That is, if you would not mind."

Celebrial was a little disappointed that it was not Thranduil offering but she knew he would probably be too busy and she was beginning to grow fond of the queen. She mused that both Thranduil and his mother had a knack for growing onto people, willingly or not, "Thank you, my lady. I would be most grateful if you did. She bowed her head slightly and entered her room while Theliel went off to find Oropher.

Җ

Thranduil's eyes were beginning to ache from looking through so many scrolls and his signatures were becoming more and more untidy. He was beginning to doubt that it was worth all this to learn more about their mannish neighbours. But, as always, when he had his doubts Asher would always come to mind, and he figured there was still some good left in the world of men and that good was worth fighting for.

His injuries were so beyond pain that they grew numb. Thranduil considered sending a message to Miluion to send him more pain-killers. He ushered a nearby servant and gave him his request – the youngster left, at once to fetch his prince some herbs.

Seconds later, he returned with Miluion following close behind.

Miluion was astounded that king Oropher would set his son to work so soon after getting up out of bed for the first time, "Penneth, what are you doing?"

Thranduil looked up at him with pain-dulled eyes, "What does it look like? I have all theses to finish by tomorrow. If I do not do it, who knows what my lord father will do."

"That is unacceptable! I will not have you working so soon. You will need another week, at least, before you are well enough to take over your duties again."

Thranduil shook his head, "I cannot go against my father. I will not. His wishes are my commands."

"Nonsense!! Now get out of that seat and let us get you back to bed." Miluion's statement brooked no arguments.

"I do not want to make my father any angrier with me than he already is." He looked down, sadness crept into his voice. "I do not want to be a disappointment to him, anymore."

"As far as I am concerned, you are the best son he will ever get and none better! Now, off to bed, I must have word with the king."

Thranduil did not feel much like arguing, so he did what he was told and slowly made his way to his own bedroom.

While Miluion was setting himself to have a few strong words to say to the king.

Җ

TBC

Translation/s

Ion: Son

Penneth: Little one

Hannon le: Thank you

God bless and ride free, citizens.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2****: Choices**

A/N: Next chapter is here and boy am I on a role. A thank you again to my faithful reviewers, you gals more than just rock and this chapter is just for you.

A/N 2: Oropher may seem abusive in this chapter, but he isn't really, at least not physically. He is just an elf who has his priorities all mixed up. Hope everyone can bare with him a little while, I know he can be infuriating but not necessarily abusive, perhaps a tad mentally abusive, but that's as far as he will go.

Warning: Just a small one to say that there will be a lot of shouting in this chapter, hope you guys don't mind.

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this.

**Chapter**** 4**

Staring at the intricate ceiling, Thranduil was worrying about his father's reaction, he knew that he was going to be beyond furious and he did not want his father taking it out on Miluion. He came to a final decision. He slowly got up, grateful that he was still wearing his clothes, and limped towards the door. The prince was hoping to get to the king before the healer did

.

For him it seemed to be a long trek to the main study where he often found his father. Once he got to the thick, wooden door, he could hear raised voices coming from the inside.

Җ

Miluion's eyes were alight with flaming fury, "**At this moment, I do not care if you are the king of this realm, or the lord of this entire Middle-Earth, I know what is best for your son and you ought to be ashamed that you do not!! You care nothing for him in the slightest, even when he would eat out of your hand ****like a dog just to please you****!! ****Have you ever given him the respect he deserves!? No!! And only Valinor knows **_**why**_**!!**

Oropher's expression was icy-cold and so was his voice, "You think you know of what you speak but you do not. Thranduil is prince of this realm and is to act accordingly." Oropher was soon in Miluion's face, "I_ will not _have you undermining me, I am not a mere child and I _will _handle Thranduil the way _I_ feel is right."

If looks could kill Oropher would have died on the spot, "**He is not some horse that you need to train, he is your **_**son**_**!!**" His voice lowered to a dangerous whisper, "You may be king of this realm, _Oropher_, but I am this realm's healer and what I say concerning my patients goes and _I _will not have you undermining me when it comes to them and what I feel is best for them!"

There was a battle of wills for a full minute and neither was going to back down. Without looking away, Oropher spoke, "I do not know who you think you are, but you are my subservient and if you are not willing to submit to me then you are fired and no longer allowed to step foot into this palace again unless you are summoned by me."

Җ

Thranduil heard every word and was limping through the opened doorway furiously, "No, my lord!!"

Both turned to Thranduil in surprise. Oropher was beyond livid at his son's contradiction, "**Are you going to undermine me as well, am I to submit to every ****citizen now!!**"

Thranduil stepped bravely closer to the king, "I mean not to, but Miluion has always been faithful to us and you will not get a better healer than him unless it is lord Elrond."

Oropher was piercing his son with a look of dagger, "**You will not mention that name or any other Noldor in my presence again!!**" Miluion rolled his eyes and Thranduil never once flinched away from his father's piercing look, "**And if I wanted to fire Miluion I will not have you standing in my way!!**"

"My lord father, you are being unreasonable, he is only –." The next thing Thranduil knew was that he had fallen to the ground and his cheek stinging. He reached a hand towards his throbbing cheek and found that it was bleeding – one of his father's rings must have cut him.

Just as Oropher was about to tower over Thranduil, he too felt himself flying into his desk and his hair now disarrayed.

Miluion was panting while standing over him, his tone was even more dangerous than Oropher's before, "You lay a single hand on your son again and I will not be held responsible for my actions and you best start praying that the queen does not hear of this." He went over to Thranduil and knelt next to him. He was relieved to see that none of his injuries got worse or had torn open from the fall. He inspected the cut on his cheek and dabbed it with a handkerchief, "Are you alright?" His tone was completely opposite to the one before.

Thranduil swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes. If the king was not to show any emotion, then he was not to, either. He also wanted to appear strong and not give his father any more reason to be angry with him, "Yes, thank you."

Miluion assisted him in getting up and leading him to the door.

Thranduil halted their progress near the doorway, "My lord."

Oropher looked at them with a mixture of anger and perplexity at what just happened.

The prince had to swallow another lump in his throat at the look his father was giving them, but he continued, "My lord, forgive me." He looked down for a second then looked back at the king and whispered his next words, "Please, do not fire Miluion, I will do anything you wish and I promise to finish those petitions before the night is through and first thing tomorrow I will help mother with the arrangements." With that they both left.

Җ

Without looking to his prince, Miluion spoke, "That was a foolish promise you made."

"Maybe so but I intend on keeping it, no matter what I have to do."

Sighing, Miluion stared at Thranduil without stopping, "To your study, then." Not even Miluion was foolish enough to break a word with the king.

Җ

The day had grown darker, considerably and Miluion set about lighting candles and lamps all around the study to give Thranduil a considerable amount of light. He watched Thranduil taking a seat with a grimace, he knew the fall he just had did not leave him entirely unscathed, "I would advise against this, my prince."

"I know you would and please, you are a trusted friend and I would have you call me by my name."

Miluion smiled tenderly at Thranduil. He was very fond of Thranduil, as was the rest of the kingdom and considered him as his own son and he the father that Thranduil never had, "I know and I will try to remember that, penneth. If you need anything, just summon me."

Thranduil nodded while returning the smile. Without saying another word, he bent his head and continued his strenuous work.

Җ

The dinner-table was quiet, and all was heard was the cutlery tinkling against plates and bowls. Celebrial kept her eyes on her meal and she dare not look up. She could feel eyes boring into her, which made her feel even more uncomfortable – she wished so badly that Thranduil was sitting next to her and giving her looks of reassurance, but she reckoned that he must have been still very busy.

Everyone around the table and the servants who were serving noticed a rather large, red mark on Oropher's right cheek but did not dare ask any questions, it was rather clear that he was in a foul mood and had not stopped glaring at Celebrial since dinner had started, although, Theliel made a mental note to speak to Oropher and perhaps Thranduil later on. She doubted that Thranduil struck Oropher, but she would not blame him if he did, but she knew that he had far too much respect to do such a thing, yet, she knew that he was behind it.

The air was growing stuffy with tension even though there were openings all around. Theliel excused herself and took a tray for Thranduil from the kitchen-chambers.

She opened the door quietly and found that he was still sitting there, pouring over scrolls, "Here, ion, I brought your dinner. I noticed that you did not touch your midday meal. It will be no good if you starve yourself to death." When Thranduil looked up, her eyes widened when she saw the vivid mark on his cheek and a cut running through it. She put the plate down and rushed to his side. Kneeling gracefully, she, ever so softly, traced a finger over the cut, "Oh, ion." Theliel let out a small sob.

Thranduil swiftly turned his head away and stared at the papers, "'Tis nothing but just a scratch."

"Your father did this to you, did he not!?" At that moment, Celebrial looked so furious that Thranduil felt sorry for anyone who would receive the brunt of her wrath.

"It really is nothing, Miluion had a look at it, already. I have had worse, _believe me_." He ran his hand up and down his body without touching it to prove his point and tried to smile cheekily but it did not reach his eyes and Theliel was not buying it.

"He is going to pay for this and there is nothing you can do to stop me!!" Thranduil gently took her arm when she made a move to get up so she was forced back into her kneeling position.

"He already did." Thranduil whispered. "Miluion was there when he first struck me."

Understanding replaced the look of anger and she smiled slightly, "That is good, very good, indeed, but that will not stop me from having my own few words to him. But tell me, how did this come about?"

Thranduil began describing the events that had taken place and how he tried to prevent Oropher from firing their head-healer. Theliel took in every word and every facial expression on her son's handsome face. Her heart swelled with pride at her beloved son's wisdom and how he stood for justice.

When the short narrative ended, Theliel made a suggestion for the amount of work Thranduil had to do. Her heart was going out to him and he was beginning to look almost like a ghost – that was how pale he looked, "Why do I not help you with these, go to bed and the very next day you can help me arrange for the Winter Solstice celebrations?"

"Well, I was planning on helping you first thing, in any case but your help will be most welcome, that is, if you did not have any other plans."

Theliel laughed softly, "My dear son, if I had any other plans I would not have offered to help."

Thranduil gave her a cheeky smile, but this time it did reach his eyes, causing them to dance even more in the candle-light, "Aye, but I also know you too well, you always did drop whatever other plans you had for me, even when you claimed otherwise. I might have believed you when I was just an elfling, but I am old enough to double-check."

"That you are, my son. I am sorry I lied to you, but even then you were smart enough to make sure I had nothing else on. I would have done anything to spend time with you, but now I genuinely have nothing else to do." She took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and picked up the first scroll.

Between the two of them, they managed to finish sooner than Thranduil having to on his own. Not to be mentioned was the fact that it was just after midnight. Both were relieved to have the final petition signed and ready to return along with the required supplies.

Thranduil stretched as best as he could and yawned.

"Dear, have I not always taught that it was rude to yawn without covering your mouth?" Theliel chided.

"And not to stretch in public, sorry nana. I must be more exhausted than I first thought." He stiffly got up and pecked his mother on the cheek, "Goodnight, may your sleep be filled with the stars."

"You should more likely wish that my sleep would be filled with the look of horror on your father's face when I am through with him." Theliel said rather dryly.

Thranduil was not sure whether to take the queen seriously or not, "Do not be too harsh on him, please. I do not want things to be even worse between us. Besides, I think he is bordering on disowning me as it is."

The last part was a joke but Theliel was not impressed in the least. She was out of her seat in a flash, "Do not jest of such things!!"

Thranduil backed away, "I am sorry, I did not mean to say such a thing, it was foolish of me."

"I know that it feels like Oropher does not care a wit about you but I know that deep down he loves you and he will find that love again, I promise."

Thranduil went over and kissed his mother on the forehead, "I truly hope that you are right."

"Good night, Thranduil. Tomorrow we must get started early, so make sure you get enough rest."

"I will, mother."

In the passage, each went their separate ways, heading towards their sleeping-chambers.

Җ

Theliel opened the door silently. She found Oropher sitting in front of the fire, sipping wine. She watched him for a short while and went over to stand in front of him with her arms folded, blocking the heat of the fire, "You best be feeling some ounce of remorse." She said quietly.

Oropher stared up at her with a nonchalance look, "Why?"

"**You know very well why!! Are you not, at least, ashamed of what you did!!"**

"Theliel, the boy forgot his place, I merely reminded him of where he stood with me."

Theliel was boring holes into Oropher, if he ever looked fierce, she outmatched him, then, "And where exactly does he stand with you, _your majesty_." She spat the last two words.

"He has and always will be my inferior, he cannot just go around ordering **me about!! If he does not learn his place now, he never will!!**"

She bent over and held each arm of his chair in tight fists, her teeth were clenching painfully, "And where do you come off treating him like some wayward animal!"

Oropher stood abruptly, forcing Theliel to step back, "**Why does everyone in this realm have the sudden urge to tell me what to do!! Has everyone forgotten who is ****king of this forest and over its entire people!!**"

"Perhaps it is time to start looking at the way you treat the people and the way you treat your own son." Theliel's voice sounded weary and who could blame her? Talking to Oropher was like talking to a very hard brick-wall.

"**And do not forget the prince of this realm, it is time he started acting like one and not like a rebellious teenager!!**"

"**He is still a child, who is carrying a very heavy burden on his shoulders and you are not making it any easier for him!! ** Oropher, do you not see what you are doing to him? He loves you so very much and all he is asking for is your approval. Is that too much?"

The king calmed himself and sat back down, "He knows how high my standards are – if he cannot reach them then he cannot have my approval and there is no reason for me to be proud of him."

Theliel stood astounded with her arms hanging loosely at her sides, "I do not _believe _you. Do you know why he did what he did, why he went to Lake-town?"

"No, but please, fill me in, for I much desire to find out why he deliberately went against my specific orders."

"Not only did he wish to learn more about them but he was also trying to do you a favour by forming an alliance with them in case you needed them in battle and to form a treaty with them when it comes to trading so that they could supply you with the things that you needed but did not have and the same goes for them, making it a fair trade."

"**He was foolish, then, to think that I would have any sort of dealings with them!! **Thranduil would have looked the fool if he had succeeded on their part and I refuse any sort of agreement"

"I think that you are the one who is being foolish. In my opinion, I know that our son was doing the right thing and I know that their partnership will prove valuable."

Standing up and pouring himself another glass of wine, he spoke, "Our people are more than capable of taking care of themselves and we have plenty that we do not need anything from them."

Theliel went about getting ready for bed, "You are so stubborn it is not funny. I so wish that you would listen to reason for once."

Oropher took his usual seat, "What reason is there in having to rely on a bunch of ragtag ruffians, not to mention what they did to Thranduil?"

Theliel sighed while brushing her hair, "What they did was inexcusable and I would demand justice, but let us face it, Thranduil was onto something when he sought information about them."

"Or perhaps, he just felt like going on some futile errand."

Nothing was said after that, and room fell silent while they bedded down for the night.

Җ

Theliel had invited Celebrial to help with the planning. She could not say yes quickly enough and she was delighted to spending more time with Thranduil. The trio decided on organizing outside, where the air was crisp and they could focus on details, "Shall we have it inside or outside." Theliel looked to the two for an answer.

They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, "Both." They said simultaneously.

"Both?" The queen asked.

Thranduil answered for the both of them, "Yes, we can have the meal on the inside and the dancing and singing outside, it would be perfect for the celebration of the falling of the first snow-flake."

"Both it is, then." Theliel jotted something down on the scroll, "I was thinking of making it a celebration of sorts, you with your return, in honour of Celebrial and, of course, the coming of winter – making it one large event."

"I do not know, mother, would that not be too much? I understand that you want to throw Celebrial a ball of gratification for saving my life, but there is no real reason to celebrate my return, it is already far too late for that."

"Nonsense, it is not too late to celebrate. You had the entire kingdom in an uproar when we could not locate you, everyone would be more than happy to welcome you back home. Decorations, we need to put decorations up; we shall hang lights on the trees, but not too many, we still want to be able to see whatever star is not covered by cloud, tinsels, ribbons, flowers, candles, vines." Theliel was writing frantically, taking notes, "Anything else?"

Thranduil shook his head, "I think that covers just about everything."

"Alright, food; I was thinking of having a combination of everything." Then she muttered to herself, "Perhaps get the cooks to start preparing immediately." Louder, "Drinks will be simple enough, juices for the children and wine for the adults." She took more notes, "Music will be provided by the royal minstrel. There will be story-telling and games for the elflings and maybe something for the adults. The entire kingdom will be invited, I shall send out messengers along with the supplies that were asked for. Do you think we should invite the lord Elrond, lord Celeborn, lady Galadriel and their daughter, lady Celebrian?

Thranduil took a second to think about it, "I would love to invite them but there are too many reasons not to: It shall be difficult for lord Elrond to travel over the mountain in this weather and you know that neither of them will be given a warm welcome."

"I should have thought of that oh, well, between the three of us, we will give them letters of well wishes and all the best for the winter." She continued to write something down.

Җ

A day later

Invitations were busy being sent out by a good number of messengers. There was one special invitation that Thranduil wanted to take on himself. He was making his way through the eastern-most village on horse back. All his stitches were out and he was beginning to recover, but he still had his leg and ribs strapped, his shoulder-brace was off, at least.

All the villagers that saw him stared in awe, though he did not dress like a prince, he still held the presence of one and was loved and respected by all. He could smell the scent of wood-smoke and he loved it, to him, it had that homely smell. He came to a villager that was cutting wood and climbed off his horse to address the man. The villager was soon kneeling despite Thranduil's protest, "Please, arise, I only wish to find one..." He paused to look at the petition that he held in his hand, "Calanon, son of Erumollien. Could you please direct me to his and his family's cottage?"

The ellen rose, fumbling all the way, "Y...yes, your highness, it is over there." He pointed to a small cottage that was built on a slight rise. It had the usual thatched roof, wooden doors and walls and smoke rising from the stone-chimney."

Thranduil placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head, "Hannon le, your service is most welcome." He left the villager, who was still staring at him in complete awe and led his horse the cottage. Walking up to the door, he placed the invitation on the step along with the petition and a package of sorts. Thranduil knocked on the door twice and galloped away.

Melda, wife of Calanon, opened the door and looked around. She looked around with a frown, she could not see anyone. Thinking, it was perhaps one of the children playing around, she was just about to close the door, when she looked down. What she saw stunned her; she picked up the invitation and petition. She read both of them with wonder in her eyes. Melda picked up a package and opened it – inside she found two millennia worth of food and gold. She read the petition again; she looked at the back and found note written there which caused tears to run down her cheeks, while the lump in her throat grew bigger.

'Hope this helps.'

Җ

TBC

Final A/N: I have to admit that there were times while typing this when I felt like crying. I know things are looking a little shoddy but that's life, everything has to get worse before it gets better. I truly hope everyone who read this chapter enjoyed it as much as me writing it.

God bless and ride free, citizens.


	5. Chapter 5

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this, otherwise I would not need a part time job.

**Chapter 5**

The arrangements were well underway; the throne-room was being swept and decorations were going up. Theliel was standing on a ladder to wound vines around the room and to hang up different banners. Thranduil was keeping the ladder, that she was standing on, steady, he even lifted her up so that she could reach the higher places.

Celebrial did not know much about decorating so she was given the task of shining the plates, glasses and cutlery along with some of the kitchen maids.

Most of the elves were singing and having an all-round, good time. The feeling of festivity was beginning to take its place in the hearts of many an elf, bringing joy to anyone and everyone, except for one...

Җ

That one was Oropher, who would have any excuse to throw a party and drink as much as possible, but festivities were not his cup of tea. It would be an entire week of celebrating – he was not looking forward to it. It always brought back memories of years long past when he, himself, was an elfling. Oh, how he always looked forward to it and spending it with his family.

The king's eyes darkened at the memories, this time of year was always the worst for him and it made his temper worse than the other days of the year. Theliel was the only one who knew of why he always acted like the way he did and she was the only one he could confide in. Even Thranduil did not know anything of his father's past, but he knew there was some reason behind his heightened grumpiness.

Oropher downed his chalice of wine in one gulp and went for a refill, "Confound these so-called festivities! Who in their right mind would come up with celebrating Winter Solstice? Probably someone who did not have anything better to do."

The servant who stood nearby did not say a thing, she was used to listening to her king's ramblings and dared not interfere.

Oropher held the wine-jug upside down and watched the final drop make its descent from the rim, squinting and so, he addressed the servant, "You, go and refill this jug."

Without hesitating, she took the jug from Oropher and went back to the kitchen-chambers.

Җ

Theliel caught sight of the servant scurrying past from atop the ladder, _'Meleth, when are you going to let go?'_

Thranduil followed her eyes and noticed the same thing, "Naneth, you do not think that the king is going on another drinking binge, is he?" He said quietly so that no other ears would hear.

Theliel looked down at him with sad eyes, "I am afraid so, son. As long as Winter Solstice keeps coming, he is going to keep on drinking until he is drunk enough to pass out."

The prince shuddered. If there was one dark side to that time of year, it would be that. More than once, he had to half carry, half drag Oropher to his room without being spotted by anyone. Sometimes, he would have to clean up afterwards when the king's stomach did not agree with the amount of alcohol intake. Neither him, nor his mother, allowed anyone else to assist them in times like that, the last thing they wanted was to see how much of a drunk their king really was or begin speculating. Each year, the drinking and misery just got worse than the year before.

Theliel broke through his thoughts, "I best go check on him as soon as I am finished here. You will be in charge of the rest of the arrangements. Will you be able to manage?"

"Aye, of course, I will have everything under control, you just go do what you need to, leave everything to me."

Theliel smiled gratefully at him, before sticking the final piece of vine to the wall. With Thranduil's assistance, she climbed down the ladder and made a final check of her handiwork. Satisfied, she hurried off to the study.

Thranduil, in the meantime, scanned all around, making sure everything was in place. He spotted Celebrial still wiping knives with a cloth. He made his way towards her, "How are you holding up?" He whispered.

"Depends on what you are referring to, my prince." She teased, never once taking her eyes off the task at hand.

"Anything in general, but I am mainly referring to your wiping and shining."

"To be honest, I love it – it keeps me busy and I do not feel useless just standing around." She still did not look at him.

"You are never useless. How are you fitting in?"

"I think many find it hard to accept me and I get a lot of stares. Your mother has been very kind to me and it feels like she has taken me under her wing. I am still finding it hard to find my way around, but I am learning quickly. Some even ask me why my hair is so short."

"That is what I would like to know."

"When I was living in the wilds, I kept my hair short so that it would be easier to handle. I mean, can you imagine going for years without a brush and you have long hair? Also, it was more convenient and harder to spot."

"As beautiful as your hair is, I think you should grow it."

This time, Celebrial looked at him, her old self became affected by those words, "And I think that you should not tell me what to do. If I want to keep my hair like this, are you going to force me to grow it!? She hissed the whisper.

"What are you talking about? I did not mean it in a bad way, I just want to see what you would look like with long hair, but if you want to keep it short, so be it, I would still see you as the most beautiful woman."

Celebrial softened her eyes and her cheeks reddened with shame, "I am so sorry, I should never have snapped like that. I know what you meant and I love you for it." She looked down at the cloth in her hand, "I know that I still have a long way to control my temper and I am doing my best." She looked back at him with pleading eyes, "Please, will you be patient with me and help me through this."

Thranduil felt a very strong urge to take her into his strong arms and comfort her, but now was not the right time to show everyone how far their relationship really was, "You need not ask, I will be by your side every step of the way and will support you through all of this, until you feel more confidant in yourself and even then, I will help you."

She gave him a smile that was reserved for him, only, "Thank you." She continued her wiping and Thranduil went around, working both on the inside and outside, making sure everything was in order.

Җ

The noise of the activities was drowned out as soon as Theliel closed the door. She had taken the flask of wine from the serving maiden and told her that she would give it to him if she helped with the rest of the preparations. Theliel found Oropher staring out through the window, the gentle breeze caught a few locks of hair and lightly pulled them in different directions. The sight had taken her breath away, even though he had his back to her. He was always a beautiful elf and she had never once forgotten that or how he looked when they first met. She silently walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Oropher did not turn around or look at her, "Why are you here?" It might have sounded harsh, but despite everything he said and did he still loved her and did not want her to see him like this.

She stepped next to him and touched the side of his face, "Because you need me and you know it." She said, softly.

Oropher took the jug from her and poured himself more wine and swallowed all of it in one gulp and just as he was about to pour another chalice full, Theliel stayed his hands, "Oropher, look at me." He continued to stare down at their clasped hands, "Look at me!!" She repeated sternly. When he raised his stormy eyes she continued, "Do you think that drowning your sorrows is going to help. Look at yourself, what you are doing is only making things worse. Can you not see what you are doing to yourself, to us, your own family? What happened, husband? What caused you to become like this, to turn away from your own son?" She gently led him to a mirror where he could look at himself in his own reflection, "What do you see?"

He shrugged, not knowing where this was going, "I do not know." He said none too concernedly.

Theliel looked at him through the mirror, "I will tell you what _I _see. I see a sad and ordinary elf who is struggling to let go of the past and live in the present. I see an elf that carries a heavy burden and handles it in the only way he knows how. I see an elf that cannot get his priorities straightened." She paused for awhile and Oropher noticed her eyes shining with unshed tears, "I see an elf who is very much loved by his wife and son. Why can you not see that? I married you for many reasons, and one of them was because you were so full of love and life. Something happened, I do not know what, but I hardly recognize you. But..." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "We both will love you always, no matter what." She left him with those final words.

Oropher thought about everything she said, but her words did not quite make the impact that she had hoped as he took another sip. Perhaps he did not care for what she said because his old self was buried so deep down that he could no longer feel him any more, and his pride would not allow her words to sink in, even though he knew she was right, but he was not going to admit that, not even to himself. He took another swig of wine.

Җ

Thranduil dusted his hands when he made one final inspection and was very happy with the results. Next on his list of things to do he had to figure out what to give each one of his love ones for the Solstice. Plans were beginning to take form and he set about making his own, special arrangements.

The day was quickly coming to a close and the following day the celebrations would begin. Theliel, too, was pleased with the final results; the cooks were already preparing some of the food that needed time, the minstrels were writing songs and practicing along with their instruments. Thranduil, himself, intended on playing his flute solo, he was a very gifted musician, but his flute had always been his favourite. She joined the rest of her family and guest at the dinner-table and she sat down with a satisfied smile.

The queen smiled at Thranduil and Celebrial, congratulating them on a job well-done, then looked to Oropher to see if her words had any impact on him. Her lovely smile disappeared when she was met with a frown and thinned-lips...apparently no impact had taken place. Would he ever change? Not in a million years, unless something drastic happened, but nothing of that magnitude could happen to change him back into the elf she once knew.

On closer inspection, Oropher looked sober, but his eyes were hazy and clouded over, the only sign that gave him away. Though, both Theliel and Thranduil knew that after dinner he was going to drink some more until he passed out.

At the head of the table, Oropher continued his glaring at Celebrial, _'How dare she come here announced!! Who does she think she if she thinks she is worthy to share such a passionate kiss with the prince of Greenwood!! And Thranduil will certainly pay for returning the kiss and claiming himself to be in love with this commoner. He has not admitted to it, but he will, soon enough, and when he does...'_ He fixed both of them with and intensified glare.

Thranduil cleared his throat quietly, he could feel Oropher's eyes on him, but he was not as uncomfortable with it as Celebrial, in fact, he was only too used to it to let it bother him, but he did not like the fact that he was glaring at his love as well, "If you would excuse us, I would like to escort Celebrial around the capital, show her what it looks like at night."

Theliel smiled and nodded her consent but Oropher only continued to glare at the pair even after they left. Theliel sighed at her husband's rudeness but to admonish him was like admonishing a chair.

Җ

Celebrial, herself, sighed, but in relief when they left the intense presence of the king and were outside, in the cool night-air, "Thank you." She breathed more than said.

Thranduil smiled at her in understanding, "I know what it is like to receive the brunt of my father's glare, I am just more used to it now." He decided on changing the subject, "What a beautiful night, it is a pity that the stars are not out to make it all the more enchanting. But I can see one star that outshines any other star, not even Earendil's star could measure up to it."

"Oh really, where!?" Celebrial's excitement was evident in her voice as she scanned the clouded sky, looking for said star.

Thranduil smiled a bit, "You are looking in all the wrong places."

Puzzled, the female brought her eyes back down to earth to look at Thranduil, "Whatever do you mean?"

Thranduil stared back at her, "I am looking at that star at this very moment – I call it Greenwood's Silver Star."

Dawning realization made itself known in her delicate features, "You talking about me?" Her cheeks flushed at the compliment.

"Who else, meleth? Your beauty is overwhelming and makes this forest even more incredible than it has been before."

Celebrial smacked him lightly on the arm, while blushing even redder, "Oh you! None of your flattery and sweet-talking or I shall never feel coolness on my cheeks again."

Laughing, he swept her into his arms and pulled her closer to him, "Tis not flattery, but the truth. Hear my heart sing in agreement with me."

She placed her hand over his heart and could feel it beating wildly and steadily. Then she took one of his hands and placed it over her own heart. Both could feel the same rhythm as though their hearts were one. Still touching each other's hearts, they simultaneously leaned closer.

Thranduil stopped just before their lips touched, "This is not a good place, there are too many elves about and I wish not for them to learn of our relationship until the right time."

They walked deeper into the forest hand in hand until they reached a very secluded spot. Not a second later, they shared a kiss of lovers, but this kiss was different, somehow. It was not filled with desire, it was the same type of kiss that they always shared, yet it felt like their love had grown so that it was almost tangible, and that love was felt in their sweet kiss. It was a kiss of true love.

Җ

TBC

Final A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short but when I typed that final line, I thought it was the perfect way to end this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

God bless and ride free, citizens.


	6. Chapter 6

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope it's better than the previous one. I am going to be away till next week Wednesday, so there won't be any updates for a week. Just thought to let you guys know.

Warning: Keep a box of Kleenex close by.

Disclaimer: Still not owning Tolkien's characters even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 6**

The laughter of children broke the silence of early morning. There was much excitement and anticipation going about. Thranduil woke up to the pitter-patter of tiny feet. He limped over his windows and saw a wonderland made of snow. The sparkling ice always took his breath away. As quickly as he could, the prince got ready for the day.

At the breakfast-table, he ate as fast as he could. When he was finished, he grabbed Celebrial's hand and dragged her outside, laughing all the way.

Theliel smiled fondly while shaking her head. Oropher had yet to wake up, but she was glad that he was still asleep, considering that he was going to suffer the mother of all hangovers and she did not feel like dealing with that, especially with Thanduil feeling so juvenile.

Җ

Outside, Thranduil began a snow-ball fight with most of the elflings. Giggles from the children and laughter from the prince filled the air, causing the adults to shake their heads, some even chuckled at the sight of Thranduil being pelted with snow-balls.

Celebrial was standing off to the one side and was a spectator of the playful scenario. Laughing, she saw that all the elflings were building a fort made of snow, and Thranduil, who did not have anyone on his side, built his own. In no time, snow-balls were flying in across each other in a barrage.

With the combined efforts of the children, Thranduil's 'wall' came down and he was left defenceless, "No fair!" He protested, "Look how many there are on your team, and I am the only one on mine." Laughing, he began his own retaliation, but that did not stop the snow from striking him back. He opted for the frontal attack and charged the children's fortress, throwing snow-balls rapidly.

"ATTACK!!" The children cried as one.

Thranduil was attacked from every side and with the combination of the elflings' weight, he went down and was under the pile of children. They began putting snow down his shirt, causing him to wiggle and laugh, "Uncle, uncle. I give up, I surrender!!" Cheers to the place of laughter as the elflings allowed the older elf to stand. While he was on his feet, he kept reaching inside his vest to remove whatever snow that had not yet melted. He found Celebrial bent over with laughter and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tthat...wwwas...a...g...good...sshow." She tried to say between laughs.

Thranduil limped over to her. He placed a finger to his lips to show the children that they were not to say anything. Once he managed to sneak up on her, he dropped a snow-ball down her back and watched in amusement as she too began squirming, screeching and trying to get a hold of the slippery ball of ice

"**Thranduil, you are going to pay a hefty price for that!!**"

"You are going to have to catch me first." He might have been slowed down from his recovering leg but that did not stop him from leaping into trees, even if his leg did remind him that it was not healed enough to do such crazy stunts. There were times when his leg almost buckled but he still managed to avoid losing his balance.

Celebrial's heart caught in her throat when he nearly lost his balance, "Perhaps you should climb down from that tree before you get hurt." She shouted to him from the ground.

He only gave her his charming grin, "Why? I like it up here."

"So much for the so-called wisdom of the Sinda," She muttered to herself. She had a sneaky thought come to her, then, "If you do not come down then I cannot give you a kiss." She smiled sweetly at him.

Thranduil pretended to mull over his options, "Hmmm, sounds awfully tempting, but I do not know, it could be a trick."

She had to think of a reply before she responded, "It would be the sweetest kiss you would ever taste."

Thranduil looked mock-stunned, "Is that even possible?"

"If you do not climb down now then you will not get any kiss from me, whatsoever, until the next Age, and that could take ages."

The ellen allowed a look of sheer horror to wash over his face, "You would not."

Celebrial raised a silver eyebrow and gave him a smirk, "Is that a dare?"

"No, no, no, no dare, absolutely not, not a hint of daring in that statement _at all_." He carefully climbed down the tree and joined her on solid ground, "Now, how about that kiss you promised me?"

Celebrial still kept the smirk on her face and leaned forward, "Right here." Thranduil moved closer to her and when he opened his mouth slightly, she dunked two handfuls of snow down his back.

"AYEEE!!" He saw that she was making a quick escape, "GET BACK HERE!!" He limped as fast as he could after her, "YOU MUST PAY!!"

Celebrial was laughing breathlessly, "NO WAY!!" Like a rabbit that seeks shelter in its burrow she dashed inside the palace.

Thranduil came in behind her with a big grin plastered on his face, "That was very sneaky of you. Touché."

Җ

The dishevelled Oropher watched the play outside. He watched his son interacting with the elflings and fooling around. His eyes narrowed when laughter began reverberating around the walls of his memories.

**Flashback**

"Look ada, I am making a thnow-angel."

Vanafindon looked down at his son, "And what a beautiful snow-angel it is. Do you have a name for it?"

The child stilled his movements and searched his brain for a name, "No ada, I cannot think of one."

"Well, then, do you mind if I give him a name."

"Yeth, I mean, no. You can give him a name if you want to."

"I think that Oropher will be best suited for him. What do you think?"

The elfling's large eyes grew larger, "You naming him after me?"

He smiled, "Aye." He gently lifted the boy into his arms, "Did you have a good day today, my son?"

"Yeth, I played lotth. I had lotth of fun."

"I am so glad to hear that. But it is time you came inside – your mother has food almost ready for us and it is growing cold. Cannot have you getting sick, now can we?"

Little Oropher shook his head and yawned, "I cannot wait for tomorrow tho that I can play thome more in the thnow."

Vanafindon kissed the top of his son's head, "You should not waste away your days by wishing for the next one to come, because before you know it, the days have flown by and you are no longer an elfling. Cherish the moments with your friends and family, enjoy each minute with them, for you never know." A shadow grew over his eyes

Oropher looked up at his father with innocent-filled eyes, "Never know what, ada?"

"Never mind, you will understand when you are older." He decided to change the slightly grim subject, "Mmmm, I can smell your mother's cooking and does it smell delicious!" They stepped over the threshold and was greeted with a hug and a kiss each.

"There you two are, I was beginning to wonder what happened to the two of you. Oropher, go and have a bath, you are soaked and I do not want you getting sick."

"Aw, but nana –"

"No buts, now do I say." She admonished gently.

The child stomped to his room to get his clothes and stomped to the only bathroom they had.

They stayed in a small cottage deep in the forest. They were practically isolated from the rest of civilization. They had two wolves that came and went as they pleased, but always returned home. Oropher spent every hour that he could with them – they were his only friends them and the trees. The forest was practically their garden where they got their fruits and vegetables and Oropher was safe enough to wander about.

In the bathroom, Oropher could hear the distant sounds of howling. He was not too concerned about that, for they often heard wolves in the distance. He was done with scrubbing himself and climbed out. He heard the howls again, but that time it was much closer. It unnerved him slightly but not too badly. When he came out, he noticed that his parents were acting strangely, "Ada, nana, what ith wrong?"

Valadhiel turned slightly to her son and spoke as calmly as she could, "Oropher, I want you to lock yourself in your room and do not come out until I call you."

"But why?"

"Just do as I say. You will be fine, just try not to make any noise and _stay_ in your room."

His parents were acting strangely and it frightened him, "Nana, I am thcared." Tears came to his eyes.

She tried to smile reassuringly at him, "Do not be, my son. All will be well, now be brave like I know you are and go into your room and lock the door and do not come out, read your favourite book, if you like, or play with your toys, but you must remain a silent as possible. Know that we love you dearly"

Oropher had never felt so scared in his entire life, yet he did as he was told. He sat on the floor with his chin resting on his knees. He shut his eyes tight and tried to drown out the sounds of growling and snarling. He tried to read his book but found that he was too distracted from the yells of his parents. Tears of fear kept rolling down his cheeks and nose. He decided to climb onto his bed and snuggle his teddy-bear as close to himself as possible – he fell asleep in that position.

Җ

Oropher opened his stinging eyes and all he heard was silence all about him. Slowly he got up to peek through the dusty window. He saw the wolves lying in their own blood but he also saw something that made his blood turn icy. The child ran outside and went over to his father's still form, "Ada, ada, wake up, ada, they are dead, ada wake up." His voice caught in his throat and let out a sob. He frantically shook the form but still got no response, "ada." He sobbed again. With tears blurring his sight he managed to find his mother not far from his father, "Nana?" He shook her as well but to no avail, "No" He bent over her and cried like he never did before.

After hours of sobbing he began calling for their two wolves but got no response. He ran around, calling all the way. He did not watch where he was going and tripped. He looked to see that it was one of his wolves, he saw the other one lying nearby, "No, not you two ath well, why?" He stroked both of his friends, "You were the only friendth I ever had, do not leave me, too." He hugged one of them close to himself as his tears soaked into its soft fur.

Struggling to get up, he went inside his home and found it in complete shambles. The table and cabinets were riddled with teeth and claw marks. He could hardly walk through the kitchenette with the floor being littered with just about everything the kitchenette consisted of. The child's tiny shoulders drooped in sadness and resignation. The question was, was where was he going to go from there? He remembered the path that was sometimes taken when his parents needed to visit Doriath.

Trying to use the map that was etched, he began his long and lonely trek through the dense forest but not before saying one final farewell to all he had ever known. Tears were still pouring down his cheeks and nose without ceasing.

It was three long days of hiking through the forest, before he finally collapsed. When he had awoken, he found himself lying on the softest of beds and covered with the thickest of blankets. His eyes were so swollen that he had trouble opening them.

He heard a kind voice, "Easy, penneth."

"Nana?"

"I am afraid not, dear. I am a healer under the service of king Thingol."

"Kking Thingol?"

"Yes child, one of the servants found you lying on the ground, the queen told the king what had happened and he decided to take you in." She gently wiped his eyes clean, "You are most fortunate to have been found when you did or you would not have lasted another day."

From that day forward, he lived in the palace and met the loveliest elleth he had ever laid eyes on. He too, worked his way up from being a servant to the king's closest counsellor, but the pain of that day never left him and that time each year became the most difficult for him.

**End of flashback**

Җ

Oropher gripped his chalice so tight that his knuckles had turned as white as his face. The memories became more and more vivid and so did his misery and temper. He stared down into the dark wine, but what he saw was blood, his parent's mangled bodies covered in the same colour as his wine. He clenched his eyes shut as he flung the chalice into the wall.

Җ

On his way to his bedroom-chambers, Thranduil heard the loud clang. Concerned, he slowly opened the door and found his father hunched over and breathing rapidly, "My lord?" He tentatively stepped forward.

"Go away, leave me!!"

"My lord, all is not well with you." He paused a bit and continued, "I am worried about you." He whispered.

"**I SAID, LEAVE ME**." The king picked the chalice up again and flung it at his son.

Thranduil ducked the flying object, but what was left of the contents still splashed onto him, "Very well, my lord, if you need anything -."

Oropher narrowed his eyes and fixed Thranduil with the fiercest of glares, "**LEAVE!!**"

Thranduil quickly left his father before he found another object to throw at him. The prince thought it best that he strip off his soaked clothing and climb into a hot bath. He allowed the fragrant steam to calm him. He took the time to think of gifts for everyone. He had the entire week to give it to them, he had ideas for his mother and Celebrial, in fact, he had Celebrial's ready and was going to give it to her tonight, but his father was an entirely different issue. He had to find something that would please him, but what? He thought long and hard, but his efforts proved futile; he did not try to force the idea, it would come to him before the end of week.

Җ

Excitement was buzzing around with the nearing of the celebrations. Everyone was dressing in their finest, making sure that not a hair was out of place.

Celebrial was very nervous and anxious. Never had she been to a ball and never mostly, nothing had been thrown in her honour. The elleth's hands were trembling while doing the ties on her silver dress. If she thought that her purple dress was beautiful, this one was magnificent. It sparkled, as though tiny stars were woven into the material. The top half was like a corset and it did not have sleeves, the skirt flared out, causing it to swirl and flutter with every movement. Different, intricate patterns covered the top half and went around the bottom edge of the dress, leaving the rest plain.

She had left her hair loose, allowing it to frame her face down to her jaw-line. It shone in the light of the candles. She allowed herself a touch of make-up with the assistance of one of the maids.

Her sandles spiralled up her legs, they matched the colour of her gown. She sprayed a little bit of Elanor perfume.

While straightening her dress out, she heard a knock at the door, "Come in, Thranduil."

Opening the door, Thranduil peered around the door, finding himself breathless at the sight of Celebrial, "Greenwood's Silver Star, what angel did fall from heaven and honoured us with her presence?"

The silver elf chuckled, "Come inside, you orc." When she turned to look at him, she found everything but an orc and she gasped. Thranduil was wearing a tunic that was made from the finest silk – it matched the colour of her dress. It was a short-sleeved top, showing off his well-toned arms, and around each of his upper-arms were silver bands that were shaped to look like over-lapping leaves like the ones she had seen in the were silver bands that were shaped to look like over-lapping leaves, the ones she had seen in the forest, there was an opening by his chest to show a little bit of the muscles he had there as well,. He had a circlet made from mithril around his head, silver vines twining around each other.

His trousers were black velvet and his boots black suede. Even though his hair was still cropped short, he still looked stunning beyond belief and every inch a prince.

Celebrial had to do everything in her power to compose herself, "You, uh, you look...nice."

"Why, thank you, and now, may I have the honour of escorting you to the lavish ball?"

'_He is such a tease,'_ she curtsied, "I would be most obliged."

Chuckling, Thranduil held out his wrist to her and she wound her arm around it, feeling the strength of his rippling muscles underneath, he stopped by the door when he remembered something, "Wait, I almost forgot." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a longish, wooden box made from mahogany, leaping buck were carved around the side of it and an oak leaf was carved into the top. He held the box out to her.

"For me," he nodded with a grin

"Open it."

She did as she was told and what she saw caused a hitch in her breath, "This is...this is; there are no words to describe it. Oh, Thranduil, you should never have." It was a necklace, the finest chain made from Mithril – so fine that it was almost invisible against the black, velvety cushion. The pendant was in a shape of a silver star, it was a four, long pointed star, three of them were of equal length and the bottom point was the longest. Four smaller points were set in each corner of the star. A light seemed to shine brightly from the pendant as though made with elven magic.

Thranduil stepped behind her and tenderly placed the necklace around her neck and catching the ends in a clasp, "There, now that is what I call a sight." He looked at her through the mirror.

She put a light hand on the pendant with tears shining in her eyes, "I cannot thank you enough for this." She turned around and hugged him and he gladly returned it, kissing her on the top of her head.

"This is all the thanks I need." He gently pulled out of her arms, "We must go before we get there too late."

On their way to the throne-room they met up with Oropher escorting Theliel, a dark cloud still hung over him waiting to burst. Thranduil kissed Theliel on her cheek, "It seems that we are honoured once again to have an angel of beauty walking amongst us." He gracefully took her hand and kissed it, "And may I say what a lovely sight she is."

"Oh, Thranduil, with a tongue like yours, you could charm any snake under the sun." Theliel said while blushing. When she saw the effect those words had on Thranduil, she regretted them, "I apologize, ion, I should be more careful what I say."

"There is nothing to apologize, I must learn to overcome my fears and my past." He glanced meaningfully at Oropher then turned back to his mother, "But come, the night is young and we have much to celebrate. Let us not contaminate this beautiful evening with such dark thoughts."

"Indeed." Together they approached the enormous doors. The guards saluted them and opened the doors. The herald stood by, waiting to introduce them, "May I draw your attention to prince Thranduil and his honoured guest, Celebrial?" There were many sighs that were heard from many of the ellyth who were still single, "And his majesty, king Oropher and her majesty, queen Theliel." The king and queen were walking in front of the other pair and were flanked by all that were there. As they passed them by, the crowd bowed before them. Once they stood in front of their thrones, Oropher addressed the crowds, "May the festivities begin!" Subtly, Theliel held his hand in silent support.

Once the music began, Oropher escorted Theliel to the middle of the floor and began the first dance. Many women were vying for Thranduil's attention so that they could have the first dance with him, which caused Celebrial to glower at all of them. She need not have worried for Thranduil offered his hand to her and they began dance, or attempted to, "Uh, Thranduil, you might not have known this but I do not know how to dance."

"Relax and just follow my lead." It was awkward for a while longer and Thranduil would most probably be suffering from bruised feet for the next to week, she still managed to catch on quick enough and were soon swirling and dipping as gracefully as the others, "You are a quick learner."

"That is because I was taught by the best." She grimaced when she found her foot landing on Thranduil's foot, "Ai!! I am awful, perhaps we should stop or mayhap you find a different dance partner, who is more skilled with dancing."

He did his best to hide a grunt, "No, as my mother always said, when you fall off a horse you just get right back on. Besides, I want to dance the evening away with you and no other." She spun her around so that her back was against his chest and his arms folded over hers, "You look too beautiful tonight for me to let you go." She felt the many glares from the other women, even when they had dancing partners of their own.

"I do not think your lady friends are too happy with you dancing with me."

"I do not care, tonight, they are not my concern." He spun her away from him that she would spin under his arm.

The dancing continued until dinner was served, Thranduil and Celebrial went over to stand next to the king. Servants filed into the throne-room, placing delectable food in front of each elf.

Oropher stood, raising a glass of wine, the hall grew silent and everyone watched the king, "May this forest continue to flourish in beauty and wealth."

Cheers erupted from the crowds and Theliel had a hard time until Oropher shouted for them to be silent, as soon as every eye was fixed on her she made her announcement, "There are many reasons to celebrate this day; one of them is to honour our guest here, who bravely saved the prince's life without a second thought." More cheers and clapping filled the atmosphere, "To Celebrial. May she find herself at home amongst us and feel welcomed by all of this!!" She had to shout over the noise to be heard, but at least she knew they had heard her for the noise got louder. She held up her hand and stayed that way till there was silence once again, "Saes, do not cheer before all the announcements are made, and then you can celebrate as loud as you like. Next, this is a very big announcement. A child is due to be born in about a year's time, this child will be another extension to the royal family." Every eye, except for the royal family's, and some mouths even hung open. Everyone was itching to start laughing and congratulating the royal family but the formalities were not yet over.

Thranduil cleared his throat and everyone's attention was drawn to him; including his parent's, "I, myself have news in which I like to share with all of you." He took Celebrial's smaller hand into his own, "I am..." He had to take a deep, shaky breath, what he was about to say was not going to be met with approvals. Celebrial looked up at him and squeezed his hand for support, "I am courting Celebrial." Instead of having the urge to cheer, everyone remained silent. He scanned the room, looking for a different expression, other than shock and stun. He looked to his parents, Theliel could only stare, but Oropher looked beyond dark with fury, but there was a gleam in his eyes, Thranduil was not sure what it was but he knew he did not like it.

Җ

The lighter part of the evening was taken outside, and everyone was having a good time except they were still awkward around their prince and Celebrial. Some of his closer friends came up to him and congratulating him and slapping him on the back while taking Celebrial's hand and kissing it.

When the time came for Thranduil to play solo, everyone grew silent and watched intently as the golden prince limped onto the stage of grass where most of the lights hung and began playing. The tune sounded so mellow that it moved many an elf to tears. It made the elves think of the aftermath of the attack of the dwarves of Menegroth and how the king of old died at their hands. The tune seemed to speak of the mourning, grief and bereavement that the elves who survived suffered. When the final cords came to a close, the audience remained silent and thoughtful until Thranduil took a bow, that's when clapping and whistling erupted.

The rest of the evening continued without a hitch, everyone was merry as they danced, played games and sung songs that all had to do with Winter Solstice. That was when Oropher could not take it any more and went to his bedroom-chamber to swallow more wine. The announcement that Oropher made him feel even worse – he could not allow them to continue this relationship. He would break them up, no matter what it took.

Җ

TBC

Final A/N: There probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I know I said it will be better than the previous one, but it is getting late and I have to wake up early tomorrow morning. Hope everyone enjoyed it and that it was not too rushed towards the end.

God bless and ride free, citizens


	7. Chapter 7

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

A/N: Heya, I am back with another chapter. In the last chapter, there were the wolves that attacked Oropher's family, these were not the wolves like the ones they kept, because I believe that they wouldn't attack unless provoked, they were more like wargs, corrupted by the enemy. Another quick note, I noticed that two readers put this story under their favourites, which I very much appreciate and cannot thank you enough for that, but please, take the time to review as well, it is not that much time consuming, just something like: Good job or even, this sucks. Please, if you enjoy reading this then please drop a review, it can even be two words like I mentioned above, it is good for an author to know that her work is appreciated :D. That is all for now, hope everyone enjoys this one.

Disclaimer: I am merely using these characters for my enjoyment and not making any money off of this.

**Chapter 7**

The celebrations continued well into the night and into the early hours of the following morning. Many elves wandered back to their homes on rather unsteady feet.

Thranduil stayed behind to help with the cleaning. His thoughts would not leave the moment he had made his announcement. Perhaps he could have conducted it in a better way, but at least it was off his chest and he could freely show his affections for Celebrial, although, he was not sure about his parents. The prince picked up as much of the decorations he could carry off the ground and dunked them in a nearby bag. He stopped to look around and see if he could spot Celebrial in the crowd that helped with the cleaning up. He saw her bending over and picking an object up; he smiled at her in hopes that she would notice him.

Celebrial did feel his eyes on her. Looking up she returned the smile before bending to pick a piece of tinsel up off the ground.

The prince proceeded to carry on his task, but glanced up every once in a while to look at her and she would glance back at him. The sight of the two starry-eyed couple brought a smile to some of the servants whilst they went about their own cleaning up.

It was well after dawn when the last decoration was taken down from the tree. Because it was still the Winter Solstice, the decorations remained hanging around the throne-room and throughout the rest of the palace.

Theliel stepped through the palace gates and approached her son. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder as he scanned the vicinity for any signs of anything they might have missed, "Ion, I would like to have a word with you in private if you are not too busy, saes."

Thranduil nodded, "Of course." He called to whatever servants remained, "Do a final check around the area, make sure it looks the same as it did four days ago." He watched for nods of affirmatives. He then continued to follow his mother inside.

Celebrial watched the mother and son enter into the shadow of the palace. She had an idea what the conversation might be about but she did not detect any hint of resentment coming from the queen.

Җ

Theliel led the way to the private section of the palace where the royal family slept. She opened the door to her own quarters, which she shared with Oropher. She went over to the large bed and sat down, patting the space next to her.

Thranduil walked slowly over to the bed and sat down softly.

The queen looked into her son's eyes, "That was quite the news you gave us last night. I must admit that I knew that you and Celebrial were close, but just did not know that the two of you were that close."

Thranduil looked briefly down at his hands that were clasped between his knees before looking up again, "I planned the event; it just did not come out the way I would have liked."

"It is not the way you presented it that worries me. Your father is far from happy and I think you know that."

Looking down at his hands again, "Aye, I know it. I knew from the beginning that he would not be happy."

Theliel clasped his chin so that he would look at her, "I know what it is to love someone and I am happy that you finally found someone." Her eyes were filled with sympathy, "but I also know where he is coming from. You knew from the beginning that the two of you are worlds apart. It is hard enough for her to fit in but to become a princess-."

Thranduil held up his hands, "Mother, we barely begun courting, marriage is still far from our minds. You are right, there is much to consider, but I love her nonetheless; I never felt this way about anyone before, I feel it in my heart that she is the one and perhaps I want to have her as my wife, just not right now."

She removed her hand from his chin, "There is the problem right there, your father would never allow the two of you to part. In some ways, I agree with him-."

"What! You-."

"Hear me out before you speak. Celebrial does not know the first thing about poise and grace. She has lived most of her life in the wilds. She has no training in etiquette. Thranduil, you are a prince, your love for her does not change that and you need to marry someone who knows everything about being a princess."

"But I love her, I cannot love another. I wish not to be a prince, but someone who is free to marry whoever his heart desires."

"Life is never that simple. You are who you are, there is no changing that. You have a great responsibility to the people, sometimes being royal means sacrificing for the sake of the realm and its people."

"What has the king ever sacrificed?" He asked bitterly.

"More than you will ever know. He carries a great weight on his shoulders. He was once the opposite of who he is now, think about that."

"He never had to give you up." His voice continued to drip bitterness.

"My son, sacrificing is not only about giving something up, physically. Besides, he lost more in life than what he should never have." The final statement was a near whisper.

"Please, ask anything of me but do not ask me to give her up for I would fail to do so."

"I am growing fond of Celebrial and would have approved of your relationship but you must think of what is best for the people."

"You ask too much of me."

"I know you, Thranduil, I know that you are not a selfish elf, I have seen you working with citizens, you treat them as your equal not as inferiors."

"That is how I see them."

"I know it is, and you have every right to; they have welcomed us into their forest and allowed Oropher to lead them. They have served us faithfully and we are to return the favour."

"By sacrificing."

"By sacrificing." Agreed Theliel, "We are the ones that are to serve them, do everything that will benefit them."

"I cannot, not this – I _will_ not." He stood up stomped out the door leaving a sighing Theliel behind.

"You still have much to learn, penneth." She murmured to herself.

Җ

Thranduil jogged towards the trees and climbed one of them. Even though it was dormant, he could still gather what comfort he could from the roughness of the bark and branches. It was normally because of his father that he sought comfort from the trees, hardly ever because of his mother and that troubled him because she was well-known for her wisdom, _'Everyone is wrong once in a while, perhaps this is the one time where she is mistaken.'_ He shook his head as another thought followed, _'Do I really believe that? Greenwood is more important and so are her benefits.'_ His head sunk to his knees.

"Thranduil!"

His head jerked up and his pointed ears twitched.

"Thranduil, where are you?!"

He looked down from the tree to see Celebrial calling for him with her hands cupped around her mouth. He groaned, he could not face her, not right then.

"Thranduil!!"

He sighed and revealed himself, he did not want her to hurt her throat by yelling too much, "I am here."

With a grin she looked up through the branches and spotted him. She climbed up and joined him on a branch that was just below his. Her face fell when she saw the turmoil in his eyes; trying to lift his spirits, she spoke, "Surely the talk with the queen was not that bad."

He did not say anything but his eyes grew darker.

"That bad?"

"Worse! Oh, Celebrial, you know that I love you so very much and I know that in my heart that we were meant to be."

"What exactly did she say?"

"You do not wish to know."

"Try me."

He sighed and looked down, he could not look into her eyes, "She says that I have a responsibility to the people of this forest. She said that sacrifices were to be made by the royals."

"Meaning that she does not want us to be together," The situation was plain to her.

"I wish...I wish." He swallowed a lump and shook his head, unable to continue.

"Your mother is right, you owe it to the people to marry someone who knows something about helping to rule a kingdom." She gently placed a hand on his cheek and guided his face to hers, "I am not her even though I so badly wish I was. I would have you be with someone of noble birth."

"No, Celebrial, I will not have you try to convince me otherwise as well."

"Thranduil, think of the people, what good would I be? I know nothing about being royal, I can barely keep my hair tidy. I keep tripping over dresses, there is no way I could wear a stuffy gown without embarrassing myself. Need I go on?"

"We can work on those."

I would not know the first thing about making the right decisions and signing petitions. I am not brave enough to stand in front of a crowd; I could not live with the fact that I will be under scrutiny the entire time. I would not even be able to wear a façade."

"Why do you make this all about you, do you not wish to be with me any longer!?"

Celebrial's eyes grew hard, "Of course I do, but this is not about you or me or what we want." Her eyes showed signs of tears forming.

Thranduil shook his head brusquely, "No!! I will not let you go, no matter what! We will work through this. I will teach you all you need to know and my mother will help, I just have to convince her, somehow." He stared into her eyes with determination, "I will not allow anything to keep us apart." His face softened, "Otherwise, I would surely fade."

Tears were now falling from her violet eyes, "You do not know what you are saying."

"I know exactly what I am saying."

"Now you are the one that is making it all about _you_!! I love you, but you _need _to do what is best."

Thranduil leapt out the tree, jarring his leg causing him to lean against the bark for support while grimacing, "I do not need this!!"

Celebrial jumped after him with a frown, "Since when have you been so selfish!!"

He was about to retort when a messenger ran towards him and bowed, "Highness, both you and your guest has been summoned by the king, you will find him and the queen in the throne-room."

Thranduil nodded and limped rather quickly towards the building, ignoring Celebrial all the way.

His ignorance did not go unnoticed by Celebrial but there was nothing that she could have done or said, she only followed him silently.

Җ

After the enormous doors were opened by the guards, the couple walked through them and carried on down the aisle until they were standing before the king and queen. Thranduil bowed to his knee without looking up.

Oropher looked down at the pair, he was looking rather pale and slightly dishevelled, "You may rise." His voice could have cut through diamonds.

The two did as they were told, Celebrial, though, was still unable to meet either of their eyes. Thranduil was a different story, "You summoned us, my lord."

"Yes, I wanted you to meet your intended, Vanmoriel."

Celebrial's head shot up and both hers and Thranduil's mouths gaped open.

"My lord, I do not even know this Vanmoriel and I already have Celebrial."

Oropher indicated to his right where his head advisor stood and a stunning elleth was standing next to him, "She is the daughter of Dûrion."

Thranduil stared at Vanmoriel, but it was not out of admiration but of outrage. He had to admit that she was very beautiful with flowing, raven black hair that reached just below her waist, her eyes were almost as piercing as his and her figure was more willowy than Celebrial's, not to mention taller, but she was not the woman he loved and she could not hold a candle to Celebrial. He turned his eyes back to Oropher, "Forgive me, my lord, but I must decline, I am already in love with another." He turned to look at Celebrial with all the love in his eyes.

Celebrial's heart swelled, she was worried that Thranduil might have taken to the other woman – she felt inferior and ugly in her presence, she thought that one look at Vanmoriel had he would forget about her – she should have known better and know; that Thranduil was nothing like that. Oropher's words interrupted her thoughts.

"You do not have a choice on the matter."

"But...but -"

"You are to marry Vanmoriel and that is final. You are dismissed."

Thranduil looked to his mother with shock in his eyes but she merely stared back at him and telling him with her eyes that she was sticking with Oropher for once.

The prince took one final look at Celebrial before bursting through the doors and sprinting through the palace and towards the stables. He gave no thought to his leg, he did not care about the shooting pain but only that he wanted to get away as far as possible and as fast as possible. He ran into the stables where he found Barasath going wild at the sight of him. Thranduil leaped onto his back without a saddle or tack and galloped through the stables. The stable-hands had to leap out of the way of the charging horse.

Barasath reared on his hind legs and kicked the main-door open with his front hooves. Once the duo was out in the open, Barasath galloped as fast as possible for the forest.

The stead did not know where they were going but he did not care as long as he was free of the stables. Thranduil never neglected him but for Barasath, it was always a treat to go for a good run without having to slow down unless Thranduil commanded him to, but no such command was being voiced and that made him all the more cheerful.

Thranduil was in a completely different mood. The more he thought about what his parents had done the tighter his jaw clenched, _'How did this happen? It was quite obvious that Oropher was going to do something like this, but mother? She was supposed to be on my side!! Celebrial said I was selfish, mother probably thinks that as well. Maybe I am, maybe I should go through with it even if it costs me Celebrial, if I am to be a prince, then I must do what is right.'_ His eyesight began to blur, _'What kind of a life would that be, forced into a loveless marriage? There was something in her eyes, something I did not like, she seemed too haughty, I do not like it.'_ His horse jumped over a protruding root, jostling him out of his thoughts, but it was not long before his thoughts took over again, _'I am only using that as an excuse, maybe she is not so bad, but she will never have my love, my heart will always belong to Celebrial.' _Thranduil spurred his horse onwards, going at an even quicker pace.

Җ

In Imladris

Sitting at his desk, Elrond reread the letter that he received from Thranduil. It wished him a merry Winter Solstice, but it carried an undertone of problems. He, like Thranduil, knew of the elvenking's issue at this time of year, but not of the cause, he described how worried he was for his father and how Oropher was going to drink himself into a stupor until the festivities were over. He wrote about the news that had arisen and how he was going to get a new sibling, expressing his excitement over it. Thranduil mentioned that something else had arisen, but did not specify what, only that he found great joy.

The lord of Rivendell placed the letter back onto his desk and sighed. He already sent a reply and he should be receiving it in about three days. Although, his thoughts were still troubled; he was happy that his letter spoke of happiness, but somehow, the letter darkened his mood, but why, he could not say.

His eyes began to glaze over when he heard Galadrial in his head, far speaking to him, _'Events are beginning to unravel, events that could decide the fate of Greenwood the Great. One tiny thread has already been pulled, if it is not fixed the rest of the tapestry will fall apart.'_

'_You are speaking in riddles, my lady.'_

'_The crossroad still lies before him, he has but to follow the right path.'_

'_Of whom do you speak?'_

'_He will need to be strong. You know in your heart who I am talking about.'_

'_Is there anything I can do?'_

'_There is nothing, only he can mend the tapestry and alter the course.'_

Elrond felt the presence leave, leaving him drained. He flopped down into his chair in a way that would make Erestor frown, but he did not care, what the Lady of Light told him disturbed him.

Җ

In Greenwood

Everyone left behind in the throne-room stared at the large doors, mulling over what just happened. Vanmoriel looked distressed, "Oh dear, I do not think he likes the idea of this arrangement."

Celebrial glared at her, her voice dripped with way too much sweetness and that annoyed her.

Oropher looked over at his advisor, then at the lady, "He does not have an option. I have chosen you for the prince, he will have to live with that. My grandchildren must all be of noble birth."

Theliel glided down the steps and stepped towards Celebrial, "I am so sorry about all of this but you understand, do you not?"

Celebrial did something that she thought would never do. She pulled out of the hand that was on her shoulder and left the room with tears in her eyes.

Theliel looked down with sorrow written on her face, she knew what it was to be in love. The queen turned her head to the rest of the occupants. She could tell that the three of them were already making plans for the wedding and she knew that she had to be involved but she did not feel like it at that stage. Like her son, she often sought comfort from the surrounding trees when times were trouble.

Unlike the other two, she left the others in a much more sedate pace and walked towards the gardens.

Җ

Galloping deeper and deeper into the forest, the ride went smoothly, that was, until the horse whinnied and reared. Because Thranduil was caught off guard, he did not have time to tighten his thighs or his fingers and fell roughly to the ground, jarring his leg badly, causing him to hiss and grimace. While standing and dusting himself off, he grumbled to himself and then addressed the horse, "What in Mordor has gotten into you!?"

Barasath continued to prance and snort, not paying any attention to his master.

Thranduil frowned at the horse, "Barasath –." He was cut off by a sound that chilled his blood. Right in front of them was a tree-snake, still coiled around the nearby tree. Without taking his eyes of the snake, he slowly backed towards his frantic horse and placed a shaky hand on his neck, "Steady, mellon." He stared at the hissing snake, "Just back away slowly."

Once they were at a safe distance, Thranduil collapsed to the ground and leaned his head against a tree. After he managed to calm himself, he stared through the trees and looked to the snake, which was slithering up the tree. He berated himself for panicking at the mere sight of a snake, it was embarrassing. What kind of a prince quaked at the reptile? The critter was smaller than he was, nothing to fear at all. Seeing the snake brought back memories, memories of the time when he almost lost his life because of one tiny bite. Pulling up his sleeve, he ran a finger over the scar. Barasath snorted, indicating that it was time to go, _'But where? To face whatever lies ahead.'_ He vaulted onto the horse and urged him forward, in the direction of the capital.

Җ

The sun was setting when he reached the palace, painting the sky with vivid colours. Giving his horse one final pat, Thranduil decided that there were three people that he needed to face. He heard a distinct voice that was coming from the royal-gardens, it could have only been one person...his mother. He scanned everywhere until he found her sitting on one of the benches under a tree, "Mother?"

Theliel stood up immediately and gave her son a hug, "Thank goodness, I was so worried about you."

Thranduil rubbed her back in soothing circles, "Why?"

"When you ran off, I was not sure where you headed and the forest can be a dangerous place if you are not careful."

Her son pulled out of her embrace, "I am alright, I just...there is alot to take in and you have to understand where I am coming from, this is not easy for me, you know!"

"Calm yourself, ion, I understand that this is difficult for you –."

"**Do you!! As far as you are concerned, everything will be perfect once I marry Vanmoriel!! You just stood there, not caring a wit about me or Celebrial!!** Why can you not see that I love her and only her? Can you really force me into a bitter marriage? Because once I am bonded with her, there will be no way out of it."

Theliel bit her lip as tears ran down her soft cheeks, "I know that." She whispered, "What would you have me do?"

"Help me, help us."

The queen shook her head, "How?"

"Convince the king otherwise; help me to train Celebrial to become a princess."

"You know how stubborn your father can be – he is worse than a mule."

"There must be something you can do."

"Thranduil, your father is on the right track, marrying Vanmoriel will be the best thing for this kingdom and her people."

"Mother, if he gets his way...I will fade." He turned and left her standing there.

Җ

TBC

Translation/s:

Vanmoriel: Dark beauty

Dûrion: Dark one

Mellon: Friend

Ion: Son

God bless and ride free, citizens.


	8. Chapter 8

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

A/N: As you might've noticed, there is a lack of action going on in this story so far, that is because the main idea of this sequel is to get the inner conflict across, as in angst. In my opinion, the mental battles can leave you more scarred than the physical ones, but that does not mean that I don't enjoy my favourite characters getting a booboo now and then ;). Also, you will notice my lack of elvish, that doesn't mean that all they speak is Westron, it means that I am struggling to find a site that can provide me with elvish languages along with their translations, not to mention that my elvish skills are not up to scratch. If anyone can recommend a site, please, send it to me, I will much a appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, except the unrecognizable characters. Should you wish to borrow any of them please ask permission first.

**Chapter 8**

Once the discussions were over, Oropher decided that he needed a drink of wine, his headache had increased considerably and his stomach twisted every now and then, making him feel rather nauseous, but nothing that a large chalice of dark red wine could not fix, at least, that was what he thought.

His chalice now filled, he went over to his desk and sat down in his large, luxurious chair. Leaning back and savouring the sip that he had taken, Oropher could not think of a better way to spend the rest of the evening. He opened his eyes and found something on his desk that was wrapped in a leather cloth, "What is this?" He placed his chalice onto the desk and inspected the object. Lifting it up closer to get a better look, he noticed an envelope lying underneath, "If this is another letter wishing me a merry Winter Solstice..."

Oropher was just about to tear the letter in half when he recognized the elegantly-curved handwriting. Sighing, he decided to read what it had to say:

'_My lord,_

_I know that this time is most difficult for you, you spoke many times of your distaste for such celebrations and think them ridiculous. Know that you need not suffer alone. You have those that care deeply for you and would not have you bare this burden alone. I truly wish that there was more I could do, wish that I could help to carry the weight on your shoulders, this weight that darkens your eyes and over-shadows your heart, I can only do so much, but nothing more, unless you are willing to open up._

_I left a little something for you on your desk in hopes that you will find it. I know that it is not much, but I want you to take the gift and think of me when you see them and when you look at them, remember that you are not alone, you have your family._

_Best regards,_

_Thranduil_

He scanned over the letter one more time before replacing it. Now, more curious than before, Oropher picked the leather-bound gift up and noted that this type of leather did not come cheap. He carefully un-wrapped it and noticed a pair of knives lying on the palm of his hands. He traced a finger over the beautiful patterns on the blades and held one of them in his hand and inspected it in the light.

The handle was made from pure ivory with a gold stripe lining the edge of the handle. Recognition struck him when he recalled Thranduil showing the knives to him, (he was still an elfling back then) describing in detail how he had won it from the twins, just before the incident. Looking at them, he could not pick out an accurate emotion that he was feeling.

He recalled how Thranduil had been so proud of them and how much they meant to him, _'Foolish boy, why would he give up something that he treasured so much?'_ Thinking that, he often found Thranduil polishing them, never once having to sharpen them – them being elvish blades. Oropher shook his head, _'Because, he probably cherishes you more than them along with your approval.'_ He took a swig of his wine, swallowing the rest, which was more than half the chalice.

One part wanted to get rid of them but his other half told him to keep it, treasure it, just like his son had. Being indecisive, he locked them away in his draw until further notice.

Җ

Theliel looked to the stars with a sigh, she had been thinking of what Thranduil told her. She desperately feared for him but what could she do, protocol demanded that any prince or princess, heir to the throne or not, was required to marry someone who came from a high-classed family. What could she do? She personally felt that Thranduil marrying Vanmoriel would be for the best, but she could not shake her fears and sorrows from the very depths of her soul.

Looking down, she looked at her necklace with love written all over her face. It was a gift from Thranduil. The chain was gold, a little thicker than Celebrial's and the pendant, precious emerald, shaped to look like an upside-down oak leaf with a gold edging.

Salty tears collected at the corner of her eyes, ready to fall. She was at a place where her hands were tied and she was helpless. Theliel felt so very torn, wanting to help Thranduil but also wanting to keep to the law.

Mentally, the queen was so very tired. The stress of the past few days, since the return of Thranduil, was finally catching up to her but she knew that that night she would find no rest.

Җ

Celebrial was spread over her bed with her head buried in one of her pillows; she had been in that position since she barged out of the throne-room and her tears refused to stop falling. She heard a knock at the door, yet she did not answer.

"Celebrial?"

With a groan, the elleth buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"Celebrial, I know you are in there. Please, I need to talk to you."

"About what," Her enquiry was muffled by the pillow; even so, Thranduil could still hear her.

"I think you know." He tested the door and found that, to his surprise, it was unlocked. He found her on her bed, clearly trying to stifle her sobs. He sat on the side of the bed and placed a comforting hand on her back, "You are taking this rather hard."

She looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. Her entire face was red, tear tracks covered her cheeks and nose and were still falling and strands of hair stuck to her face, "What did you expect?" She let out a tiny sniffle.

He tenderly wiped her hair away from her face and wiped away her tears, "Do you realize how beautiful you look right now?" He smiled ever so slightly at her.

Celebrial looked at him incredulously, "Are you jesting!?" She sat up, "I have never felt so ugly in my entire life before and remembering how that Vanmoriel looked does not exactly help."

Thranduil gently kissed her on the forehead, "She could never come close to measuring up to you. She could never take my breath away like you can. She will never have my heart and that is why this is going to be so difficult."

"Whatever do you mean?" She began to panic.

"I have been thinking and you are right – I have been so very selfish and I need to do the right thing, put aside my own needs and wants." His hands were trembling and he found himself unable to look at her.

Celebrial bit down hard on her lower lip, tasting the metallic taste of blood. But the pressure she applied still did not stop the tears from building up and overflowing, "You cannot be serious." She whispered.

"Just earlier you insisted that I should marry someone else, someone who knows something about ruling a kingdom." His own eyes began to water, "You must understand, this is far from easy for me and if I had my own way, you would be my first and last choice. Oh Celebrial..." He covered her cheeks with his hands and leant his forehead against hers.

Both were doing their utmost to silence their sobs, but eventually, the dam broke and their tears fell freely. They clung to each other desperately, never wanting to let go, "Thranduil..." She said through her breath, unable to speak.

"You know...you that...that I..." No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop his voice from choking between his words.

But Celebrial nodded vigorously with her eyes clenched, saving him from having to speak further, "I know, I know, and you know that I feel the same way."

They held each other like that all through the night until the sun rose. Thranduil stood, trying his best to smoothen out the creases in his clothes. He made an attempt at being humorous, "Mind if I use your bathroom? I cannot be seen looking like this or my father would have a fit."

Celebrial nodded mutely, the lump in her throat would not allow words to break through without her bursting into to tears.

He walked into the bathroom and began washing his face. It would take a long time for his appearance of crying to disappear but he would wait as long as it took and if that meant spending more time with Celebrial then he did not mind at all, but it would make the situation a lot harder. With a sigh, he looked at himself in the mirror and raked his fingers through his still short hair. He missed the weight of it and the way it cascaded between his shoulders.

Staring at his reflection, Thranduil hated that he demonstrated such weakness, like an emotional elleth. He twisted his neck so that he could look through the doorway and see what Celebrial was doing. She had been very quiet and it concerned him slightly, "Celeb, are you alright?" He got no response from her. He sauntered into the bedroom and saw that she was staring over the porch, not really looking at anything. The prince looked over her shoulder and tilted his head so that he could look at the side of her face. Tears were still rolling down, "Do not cry. If you cry then I am going to start crying again and I really do not want to."

His words were so soft and gentle, causing her tears to run down more freely but she still did not say anything.

Thranduil took her by the shoulder and gently turned her so that they were facing each other, "Please be strong, I know it is hard, I honestly do. This is not the end, we will have each other's love always; we will still see each other."

Her response was so soft that he had to lean closer to her to hear, "No, it will only make it worse if we continue to see each other. Perhaps it is best if we avoid each other altogether."

"I cannot do that, do not ask that of me."

"Do you want to make this tougher than what it already is!? My heart is broken, seeing you right now is causing me such pain that it is almost physical; imagine what it would be like if I had to see the two of you together, planning a bonding that will divide us forever." She nearly collapsed from the sobs that shook her frame.

Thranduil held onto her as though his life depended on it, "I wish there was another way." He rested his cheek on the top of her head, "You are right, I cannot see you without wanting to take you into my arms, though, do not ask me to make any promises."

"I will not."

He felt her tears seeping into the thick material of his top. So much for decorum but he did not care, he wanted to be there for Celebrial and he needed her just a little while longer.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Thranduil reluctantly pulled out of the embrace, "I am sorry, meleth, but it is time I do what I need to."

Celebrial looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Do not go, I need you."

He gently kissed her forehead, "I need you too, but let us not make this any harder on both of us. No matter what happens I will always love you, love you like I have never loved another woman before and nothing will ever change that." He gave her a chaste yet gentle kiss on her lips, not allowing it to linger for too long, tears forming in his cerulean eyes, "I will love you always."

He turned to leave, they never once let go of each other's hand until he was out of reach of her. Celebrial let out a sob when she could no longer feel the soft touch of his hand.

Opening the door, Thranduil looked at her for the final time before he softly closed the door behind him, his heart tearing at the near-silent wail of his only true love. The prince had to shut his eyes to stop the tears from falling and had to swallow a few times to get rid of the lump in his throat. He was still leaning against the door trying to get his tears under control.

Җ

When he managed to control his own sorrow he went in search of Vanmoriel. He hardly knew where to start looking. He managed to stop one of the servants scurrying past, "Excuse me, but have you, by any chance, know where I can find lady Vanmoriel?"

"Yes, your highness. You will find her in the study of king Oropher, deep in discussion along with lord Dûrion."

"Hannon le,"

"I am always at your service, my lord." She curtsied quickly and walked off.

Thranduil shook his head with exasperation, he always hated such formalities. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," There was the typically short response coming from the inside.

"Forgive me my disturbance but I wish to speak with lady Vanmoriel if she is not too busy."

Oropher grunted his permission for Vanmoriel to leave, "Do not be long for there is still much to discuss and arrange and Thranduil, I want you involved as well."

"Yes, my lord." Their answer was united.

Thranduil allowed the lady to go through the doorway and into the passage first. He touched her hand that was hanging loosely at her side to show that they were in a private conversation, "This whole issue has been thrown into my face without warning. Neither of my parents discussed this life-changing decision with me."

"If you must blame someone, blame me or my father – this was our idea."

"I am not here to blame anyone, I am just letting you know how I really feel and why I reacted the way I did and that also includes the fact that I was with Celebrial."

"I understand."

"I do not think that you do. I finally meet the woman that I love and now all that falls apart," He took a deep breath and continued never looking away from her eyes, "But...but if this is what must be done, then so be it, I will marry you, I will go through the whole bonding ceremony with you."

She was just about to voice her delight when he interrupted her, "I am not doing this because I have feelings for you – I do not. I am doing this for the people, their priority is one of my top priorities and it would be selfish if I did not go through with this." He quickly entered the door again without knocking that time. He looked around at two of the portraits that were hanging on the walls. One was of his father and the other of his grandfather. He did not ask his father about him in case he would get offended or lost his temper and it was not his mother's place to tell him about his grandfather. The portrait was obviously painted before his death.

"Thranduil, come over here."

He did as he was told and peered over Oropher's shoulder to see what he wanted to show him. He noticed that it was a list of sorts, "Is this for the bonding ceremony?"

"What else would it be!?" Snapped Oropher, "I am going to show this to your lady mother and see if there is anything she would like to add and improve some of the details."

Improve!? Oropher did not like to be improved by anyone! To him it was a sign of imperfection, "Surely, my lord, if this is your work there would be no need for improvement." He meant it in a sarcastic way but he made it sound as diplomatic as possible.

"This is not my work."

'_Ah, that explains everything.'_ He took a closer look at the scroll and noticed that there was another one with designs on it,probably how the ceremony should look, _'He really knows how to make everything over-the-top.'_, "When were you planning on making the ceremony?"

"As soon as possible,"

Thranduil noticed that it was his father's advisor and counsellor who answered. He looked deep into his eyes and could detect eagerness in them, which was normal, but there was something else in the depths, something he could not quite identify.

Growing nervous under the intense gaze, Dûrion looked briefly at the floor before looking up again. But instead of meeting the prince's eyes he looked over the plans, "These are mostly Vanmoriel's ideas, these are what she would like for the bonding."

Vanmoriel stepped closer to the trio, much too close to Thranduil for his liking. She even had the nerve to weave her arm through his and touch his bicep with her other hand. He had the strong urge to pull away from her, _'Did I not just tell her that there would be nothing between us, I am only doing this for the people.'_ He felt stinging at the back of his eyes when he remembered that it was going to be like that for the rest of his life unless he faded before then.

Oropher interrupted his thoughts, "We will be having it in the throne-room. Everyone in the kingdom will be invited and I am even thinking of inviting that Peredhil and those traitorous kin of ours from the Golden Wood."

That statement caught Thranduil by surprise, _'What are you up to?'_

As though he was reading his thoughts, Oropher answered, "I will turn this into one of the biggest ceremonies there ever was and the one that is going to be most talked about for centuries to come."

'_That also explains everything. He is only doing this for himself; to make himself popular.' _He reached over and picked the drawings up: lots of lights were hanging all around the room, vines with leaves on were hanging from the roof, rose-petals covered the floor, _'I feel sorry for whoever has to sweep that up.'_ There were so many other decorations that it became hard to figure what was where and where was what. He sighed and dropped the paper onto the desk.

"What is the matter, my love?" The elleth who was practically hanging on him asked in an overly-sweet tone.

Thranduil was forced to bite his tongue. It would not do to act rashly in front of their fathers, "Why nothing." He said mimicking her tone, not meaning it one bit. Her giggling grated on his nerves, drawing him closer to pulling away, _'Oh Celebrial, my sweet Celebrial, I am giving you up for __**her**__.'_ He glanced briefly at her, noting that she looked far too innocent for his liking. He mentally shook that thought out of his head, he was only thinking that because he was feeling grumpy at having to break up with the love of his life for some irritating elleth. Could he be blamed?

Before he knew it, the meeting was over, but he hardly knew what was being discussed, for his thoughts kept drifting out of control.

"Thranduil, would you mind escorting me around the royal-gardens? Your father said that it would be alright since I am almost royalty."

Thranduil could have sworn he heard his own teeth grinding from clenching them too hard, "Of course."

Vanmoriel either did not notice or chose to ignore the fact that he answered through clenched teeth, "Thank you."

Җ

They reached the courtyard and Thranduil took the opportunity to pull out of her grip, since no one was in sight, "We can drop the charade."

"Oh, but Thranduil, dear, we are affianced, it is only proper that we show our affection for each other."

"I already told you that this does not mean a thing. I still love Celebrial and there is not a chance in Mordor that that is going to change, _ever_."

"There is no need to lose your temper. If this is going to work we have to make it look as real as possible."

"What do you mean 'as real as possible'?"

"Us. Do you really want everyone to know that what you are doing is for them and not out of love? Just think how guilty they would feel if they were the real cause for your misery."

She had a point and he knew it, "Very well, but this changes nothing." He painstakingly took her hand and held it as they walked through the arch that led into the vast gardens. The golden prince looked behind him and raised his eyes a bit to where her porch would be and there he saw Celebrial watching them with a pained expression. Their eyes locked onto each other before Celebrial broke the contact and rushed back into her room.

Vanmoriel spoke with awe, forcing him out of his trance, "I could easily get lost in a place like this."

Thranduil ignored her and found himself tensed, almost as stiff as a board. He did not bother with pointing out the different plants, he just wanted to get this over with.

For the life of him, he could not understand why she wanted to come to the gardens in the first place. Everything was asleep and there was not much to look at. Was she just trying to make life difficult?

"Does this place not look so enchanting with everything covered in snow?"

"Actually, it looks rather dreary to me."

"That is where you got to learn to find beauty in everything."

"I know that, but this place looks far better in spring when the flowers are just starting to bloom."

"You know what I just realized?"

Thranduil suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "What?"

"We are going to be spending a lot of time together. Is that not great!? I already feel like I have known you forever."

Thranduil had to fight another urge to cringe and groan. If everyday was going to be like this then everyday is going to feel life-long, "Wish I could voice my own eagerness at such anticipation." He was being very sarcastic and acting out of character, but having the two days he just had, anything was possible.

"You will in time."

"Do not count on it."

"You are being awfully difficult, you know that."

"Can you blame me?"

"Can you not at least try?"

"There is no reason to. We both know where we stand with each other, at least you know where you stand with me, cannot say the same for you."

"I just want this to work. Is that too much to ask for?"

"At the moment, yes."

"You are not being fair, why do you not consider my own feelings." She pouted ever so subtly.

Thranduil looked straight ahead, deliberately ignoring her facial expressions, out of annoyance than anything, "What exactly are your feelings? Why are so eager for us to bond? It certainly is not for the people, because they are not your problem."

"Maybe it is because I have feelings for you and if there is a way that I can help the people then let it be this."

The prince had nothing more to say, he could tell in her eyes that she was hiding something but he was not going to try and figure out what. He just wanted to be back at the palace and in a nice, warm bath where he could soak and think.

When he had enough, he made sure that they were on the way back to the arch, leading out of the gardens and into the courtyard, "If you do not mind, my lady, I wish to take my leave of you for my sleeping quarters where I desire to have a warm bath and some wine."

Before she could respond, he quickly left her presence and strode eagerly towards the private section of the palace.

It had been one, long day, yet it was still morning. Thranduil groaned. Never had had he done that so many times in one day, but he had good reason to. He hated to think that his life was going to be like this everyday – he nearly shuddered at the thought.

Climbing into the bath, he felt his tense muscles begin to relax. With a sigh, a sigh of content for the moment, he leaned back against the side of the bath and allowed himself to drift away.

Җ

TBC

Final A/N: Aw man, hope no one finds this chapter as sucking as I do. I went through so many different moods while writing it. I just hope that this chapter is also not as repetitive as I find it, but I find that I know exactly what to write about, it's all in my head but to get it down on paper the way I want it to is a different story. Hope no one is too disappointed.

God bless and ride free citizens.


	9. Chapter 9

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

A/N: Just wanted to send out a special thank you to my two constant reviewers: Elindë and Lady Ambreanna, Elindë, for your c and c and Lady Ambreanna for your ideas, keep 'em coming. Your encouragements mean a great deal to me. The genre should also be romance, but since there is only space for two, I picked the ones that overrides the romance, but if there was a third option, I'd put it in.

Disclaimer: What will happen if I did say I owned all the characters and places? They are all mine, they are the creation of my imagination (looks around, runs and hides).

**Chapter 9**

The months went by, far too quickly for Thranduil, and winter was giving way for summer. The day before the wedding had finally come. There was much buzz and anticipation going around.

Theliel was, now, clearly showing and it brought her much joy, but the sorrow for her other child lingered in her eyes. Everyone insisted that she take it easy and not so much as lift a finger, but the queen would hear none of it, she often chastised her son, saying that she was not made of glass that was about to shatter any minute.

The months had been difficult on both Thranduil and Celebrial. They did their best in keeping their distance, but it became harder and harder for them.

Thranduil became tense and snapped at anyone, claiming, afterwards, that he was merely stressed and nervous about the whole upcoming bonding. The people, at least, accepted that, but his mother knew the real reason, but she did not mention it allowed.

The worst of confrontations were between Oropher and Thranduil, with Oropher being so hot-tempered and Thranduil way too tense for his own cause, butting heads were inevitable. The prince figured that that was another elf he would have to avoid for a long while.

At the moment, though, Thranduil was trying on clothes and going for constant fittings – that was another thing that was grating on his nerves, "OW!! OUCH!! Do you mind!! I am not some pin-cushion!!"

The tailor had pins in her mouth, making her speech less than perfect, "Fell, your Highnessh, if you would shtand shtill, then you would not have pinsh shticking into you. Now, shtand shtill."

Thranduil let out a long-suffering sigh and willed himself not to twitch or fidget, "How long is this going to take?"

Taking the pins out of her mouth, she answered, "As long as need be, depending on how much you are willing to cooperate."

Thranduil groaned inwardly, something that had become a habit of late. He was forced to stand as still as possible, but, of course, when you should not move you would get a sudden itch and that was Thranduil's problem, he had one right on his left shoulder-blade and the more he tried to ignore it the worse it got, "I have an itch."

"Ignore it, your highness and it will go away."

"I have tried that already, it only gets worse."

"There is nothing I can do about it, just bare with it," She continued to make adjustments where they were needed and stuck the pins in so that she would know where to cut and where to sew, "I am almost done, highness, just be patient a little longer."

Thranduil did not even nod. He had his teeth clenched against the urge to scratch that confounded itch and it got to the point where he was almost sweating with the effort.

"Keep still, prince, or this will come out a disaster and you will find yourself squirting through tiny holes all over your body from every time you drink something."

"Easy for you to say, you are not in the same position as I am and with an itch that is annoying. Oh great-" His nose began to itch. This was probably the worst torture there ever was.

After what seemed to be eternal torture, the final pin was pushed through the material, just missing his skin, "There, that should do it."

In not time, Thranduil had changed and spent a whole minute scratching both those itches, "Thank you," Grumbled the irate elf.

"It was my pleasure, " The tailor said in an overly-cheerful voice, knowing that it would annoy the prince to no end.

Thranduil muttered to himself, leaving the sewing-room. He woke up in a foul mood and it was only getting worse.

Җ

While taking a walk outside, Thranduil remembered that Elrond had arrived the day before but he did not get the chance to see him. It just so happened that he saw Elrond sitting on the fountain reading a book. Chuckling to himself Thranduil shook his head, it was typical to find his friend with his nose in a book.

"Well, well, it seems that you have not changed a bit since the last time I saw you." Thranduil laughed merrily. Elrond was one of the few who could lift his spirits easily. He watched as Elrond stood to greet his long-time friend, "My lord Elrond, it is so good to see you again." With that said, the younger elf bowed his head in respect.

Elrond mock-glared at his friend, "Thranduil, how many times do I have to tell you that it is Elrond, ELROND? We have been like brothers for as long as I can remember. Speaking of which, I wish to congratulate you in person for the queen's pregnancy, you must be thrilled getting a new brother or sister."

"Thank you, I am very excited." He looked at his friend before he spoke again, "It is great seeing you again, I am so glad you managed to arrive safely." He pulled Elrond into a brotherly embrace.

When they broke away, Elrond took a better look at Thranduil. He noticed that there was something different about him, "What happened to your hair?"

Although, his hair had grown, it was still considerably shorter than it was, reaching to just where his neck ended. Self-consciously, he ran his fingers through his locks, "It is a long story."

"We have time and much to catch up on. Oh, before I forget..." He gleefully whacked Thranduil on the back, nearly causing him to fall flat on his face, "I believe more congratulations are in order. Who would have thought – you getting married and before me, as well?"

It took a second for Thranduil to regain the breath that was knocked out of him, "Thank you." He wheezed, "I think."

"Come, tell me everything that happened since we last saw each other."

And that is how they spent most of the day, just catching up and sharing what ever news they had.

Җ

The day was growing darker and twilight had come. Galadriel, who had arrived with her husband and daughter earlier that week, looked to the stars, deep in thought. Her growing foreboding had just increased but she still could not pin-point the problem, though, she did know who was involved and what was at stake.

Above her, she noticed a lone figure in a tree, glowing ever so slightly, but it was not as bright as it should have been. She knew exactly who it was and why he sought solitude. She could hear the ramblings of his thoughts, _'Thranduil.'_ She noticed that he became alert and his head turned in every direction until he looked down and spotted her. He jumped out of the tree, approached her and placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head."

"My lady."

The lady gently lifted his chin, '_I know what troubles you.'_

'_My lady, if you forgive me for saying so, I do not wish for you to be reading my mind without my permission.'_

'_I did not read your mind, only your thoughts that were too loud to ignore. It is not hard to figure out the object of your turmoil.'_

This caused Thranduil to blush profusely, "Forgive me, my lady, I spoke, er, thought out of line."

She smiled tenderly at him, "There is nothing to forgive." She took his hand in both of hers, _'There is a reason and a purpose for everything that happens, things works out the way it was meant to be, you will see.'_ With a smile, she withdrew her hands and left him to think about what she told him.

The young elf could only stare after her while her wise words sunk deep into him and taking roots.

Җ

The night grew old and the elves were beginning to settle down for the night with excitement in their hearts. Their prince was finally going to take a wife and there was need for celebrating that.

Thranduil, on the other hand, was a picture of total misery. He tried to find his rest, but how could he when the very next day he would be sealing his fate and his life would change forever.

He walked out to his balcony where he could hear crickets chirping. Did they ever go through what he was going through? Did they ever experience the pain of heartbreak like he was feeling? If they did, they still kept chirping as though nothing was amiss. He never thought of things like that, but his emotions were allowing him to do and say things that were out of the ordinary, even his mother was becoming exasperated, though, she was still compassionate.

He decided that he was going to spend the rest of the night on the balcony staring into space until the sun rose. That way, the morning would not come as quickly as it normally felt like it did and he very much doubted that he would be able to sleep at all, so why not spend it staring at the stars?

Җ

Little did Thranduil know that Celebrial was doing the exact same thing. It was just as hard on her as it was on him. She did not want the morning to come. Since the day Thranduil broke up with her she felt like running away and once came so far as to packing her things, but then she'd find that she did not have the heart to leave the one she loved even though they could no longer be together.

But what really kept her here? She did not know the answer, only that something was keeping her there and watch the only ellen she ever loved marry another and vow to be bonded with her for all eternity. Just the thought caused her breathing to hitch and tears form in her eyes. Now, she could finally say that she lost everything and everyone she ever loved. What did she ever do to deserve happiness to be ripped away from her? Did she do something so foul that she would be punished for the rest of her days?

She buried her head in her hands and wept, wept like the day she did when she lost her family and her home.

Җ

Morning had come at last, and so did the day of the bonding ceremony. Everyone was gathered in the large hall of the throne-room, the decorations looking spectacular. Though there were thousands of elves gathered the atmosphere was hushed and a deep silence filled the space. Celebrial was standing at the far corner, weeping silently to herself, her body wracked with sobs.

The musicians began to play and everyone turned to see Vanmoriel walking down the isle on her father's arm. Both held their heads up with pride and a touch of arrogance. She looked beyond stunning but Thranduil could not help thinking that her dress was overdone. Too many frills covered the gown and the sleeves were very puffed.

Once she reached Thranduil, he did not bother offering her his arm, he just stood stiffly in front of the elvenking, Oropher. Anyone who saw his face would see that it had as much expression as a rock and his eyes just as hard. He looked to his best-friend, Elrond and found that he was looking rather worried and did not like the situation any more than he did.

The ceremony went through smoothly and everyone clapped politely as the 'couple' finished exchanging vows and rings. But it seemed that only Vanmoriel was the one who was overjoyed and finally got what she wanted, to be wife of the most handsome elf there ever existed and to be the future queen of Greenwood the Great. She exchanges a malicious smile with her father before turning to kiss Thranduil. She expected to feel his soft lips on hers, but, instead, she found that he had pulled away from her. Angrily, he grabs her hand and forces it into Oropher's, "Here is the daughter-in-law that you so badly wanted!! Here take her, you can have her!! Do not expect me to so much as look at her!! **I have told you **_**before**_** that my heart belongs only to Celebrial and do not expect me to stand by and accept what you are doing to me, **_**father!!**_"

As soon as the words left his mouth, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. Gasps filled the silence and Theliel rushes over to her son along with Celebrial. Elrond frantically checks over him and shakes his head as a tear leaves a track down his cheek, "He...he has faded." A scream could be heard and everyone saw that Celebrial collapsed in a faint beside the one she always loved and always will love.

Җ

TBC

Final A/N: I know that this chapter is probably the shortest so far, but as you can see, I am pushing this story forward, giving it a little nudge out of the door, as it were. Since, the story 'slowed' down, if you can call it that, I decided to let everything start happening and not linger. Hope no one is too disappointed, but if I did make this longer I would only become repetitive and delaying the ending of this story. Speaking of endings, the next chapter will be the final one before moving onto the next sequel.

God bless and ride free, citizens.


	10. Chapter 10

Treacherous Paths 2: Choices

**Treacherous Paths 2: ****Choices**

A/N: Once again, a huge thanks to Lady Ambreanne for her ideas, they really help the plot come alive. This is the final chapter in this story. I'm quite disappointed that I only have two reviewers so far, but they are reviewers, none the less and I am so very grateful to them for sticking by my side all the way. But, guys, come on, if you read this story, please drop me a line and tell me what you think, even if it's flames, though I don't think this story is so bad that it deserves any, but you know what I'm getting at.

Disclaimer: Just read the previous chapters, then I think you'd get the idea by now.

**Chapter 10**

Theliel awoke with a start. Her chest was heaving and her brow was covered in droplets of sweat. Her eyes were dilated and she could not shake the images of her nightmare from her mind. But was it just a dream, a product of a mother's worry or was she truly seeing visions of what could happen? It had been so vivid and looked so real that it was most probably going to haunt her for a long time to come.

The queen looked to Oropher, afraid that she might have woken him up. His eyes were still glazed over, giving her the indication that he was lost in the world of elven dreams.

Theliel silently shifted the blankets so that she could leave the bed to get some fresh air and hopefully clear her head. Although the stars were still shining brightly, there were tell-tale signs that dawn was on its way in only a few hours.

She tiptoed out of the room to get a drink of water from the kitchen-chambers. After she finished the glass, Theliel decided to check on Thranduil before going back to bed.

Inside she saw that he was sitting by the balcony, "Son?"

The prince did not turn or even acknowledge her presence, he just sat there as still as a statue. Theliel padded across the room and through the opening, onto the balcony. She looked out first to the horizon before turning to face her son, "Have you been conscious the entire time?"

Thranduil only nodded, still not looking up at her.

It pained her to see him like this. She had always known him to be so full of life and light, always laughing without it being forced, "Thranduil, is Vanmoriel so bad that cannot so much as smile any more."

He looked up at her and instead of seeing his eyes filled with light, they were dimmed considerably, making them look almost black, which was also caused by the fact that he had dark rings around his eyes and his cheeks were hollow, "Do you truly not know the answer to that?" His voice sounded rough as though he had not spoken in a long time.

Theliel knelt to the floor on both knees and took her son's trembling hands into her own, "You must not do this to yourself. You _must_ not!"

"Do what to myself?" She could now detect that there was also hollowness in his voice.

"When was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror, and I mean, really look?"

Thranduil looked down, he was unable to answer her.

"Let me ask you another question instead? Is Celebrial truly worth you fading?"

"Yes," It was a simple answer but it carried a large weight behind it. Thranduil got up from his seat, "The dawn is here, I must get ready."

Theliel left the room more disturbed than she ever was before. That was not her son in there; they might have looked alike, but that was about it.

Җ

By the time the sun had fully risen, the crowds started assembling in the throne-room and perfumes of every kind began to waft throughout the room, giving it a pleasant smell. A buzz of voices echoed all around, giving a lulling affect to the atmosphere.

The first to arrive came rather early but they wanted to make sure that they did not miss a thing. An hour had passed and the elves were still filing in. Everyone got an invitation and they made sure that they could make it to this memorable event.

Another hour went by and finally the gigantic doors were opened so that the king and queen could enter and pass between the crowds to sit in their tall thrones. They both looked lavish and magnificent, there was not an eye in the room that was not awed by the grace and dignity of the royal couple. Theliel was a model of calmness and serenity but inside she was the complete opposite.

Oropher, of course, looked and felt pleased. Everything worked out the way he planned: Thranduil left that common rogue, he was marrying that was in high standing, he was going to have the perfect daughter-in-law and his grandchildren will come from completely noble parents. Life was good.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the minstrel started playing a solemn tune. Everyone turned when Thranduil stood in the doorway, looking both grave and regal. With a stony countenance, he marched down the isle with his head held high. Both Theliel and Miluion, who was standing in the front next to Elrond because of his long association with the royal family and mainly Thranduil, gasped and stared at him with pride shining in their eyes.

Thranduil had never looked more princely as he did then. His hear was combed back, though wisps of hair hung slightly over his eyes but the rest were tied back in a thin braid leaving the rest to hang loose down his neck. His trousers were the colour of onyx, giving them a slight sparkle. His long-sleeved top was a gorgeous emerald-green, it had a high collar, giving him the temptation to tug at the restriction and it reached his thighs. Golden buttons ran down to just his stomach, leaving a slit the rest of the way, patterns of the same colour ran down the sides of the buttons, around the collar, the edge of his sleeves and tunic. He wore a thick, velvet cape, a much darker green than his top, it covered his left shoulder and was tied by a gold chain. His boots were also made from velvet, but they were black to match his trousers. Thranduil's entire attire was completed with a golden circlet, shaped like vines with leaves on.

He went to stand solemnly in front of his royal parents, not looking at his father the entire time. They did not wait long before the minstrel played a different tune, telling the people that the bride had come. Vanmoriel looked very much the same as she did in Theliel's dream, except the dress looked, somehow, more appalling. The frills and patterns were even more over-done and even the sleeves seemed more pronounced. It was certainly a rich material, but the person who made it either did not have taste or they did not like the elleth.

Vanmoriel marched down the aisle, with her arm through Dûrion's with the same dignity as the royals. Thranduil looked at her and found that same gleam in her eyes, the same gleam that her father carried. He could not shake the feeling of dread everytime he looked at either of them. The prince had always found something strange about his father's advisor and now, his daughter, as well.

Thranduil heard a very soft growl coming from his right and he found that Elrond was glaring at the father and daughter, _'Maybe he is also sensing that something is not right.' _He looked to the far corner, knowing exactly who he was going to find there.

Celebrial's eyes shone more than was normal and there were already signs of tears falling. She seemed to be having a hard time in suppressing her building emotions.

'_If only...'_ Before he could continue with his train of thought, Vanmoriel was at his side but he did not bother taking her arm into his. He was fed up with having to pretend for the sake of the people. He was coming to the point of no return and whatever he did would not make any difference.

Oropher, as king, was given the duty of marrying any couple in the realm. He was given the privilege doing his own son's bonding ceremony. The speaking went on, but Thranduil was not paying any attention, he was so lost in thought that he almost forgot where he was. It was only when the king asked if anyone objected to the two being united did he snap to attention.

Just when his father was about to continue, Theliel stood out of her seat, "I object!" There were gasps all around and the queen was met with shocked stares, "I object." She said quieter.

Oropher looked to her, "Theliel-"

"No, I will not allow this to go any further." She turned her complete attention to Thranduil, "My son, everyday I have seen you fade little by little before my very eyes. When you told me that you would fade if you married this woman I realized what you said was not something to take lightly and it could happen." She addressed the rest of the people, including Oropher, "What good is a prince if he should fade!? What good will it do if your prince married a woman who would benefit this realm and her people but you end up losing him!? Does that honestly make sense!! It does not to me! I cannot speak for the rest of you, but I know that I would prefer a happy prince to one who is fading!!"

The crowds seemed to find the logic in that. They now realized that the prince was only that woman for their own good and not out of love, and so they cheered and shouted in agreement. All objecting to the bonding, not only out of fear for losing a prince but also because he was loved and respected by all.

Thranduil was now beaming and was already looking like the elf everyone knew and loved. He ran up the steps to give his mother a hug, a tear running down his face, "Thank you, thank you so much, mother, I will never forget this." He spoke so that only she and the surrounding elves could hear.

"There is no need to thank me, sweetheart. I love you too much to let this happen. Last night, my eyes were opened to the fact of what could very well happen."

"Theliel, what in Morgoth do you think you are doing!!" Oropher hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am doing what is right." His wife said calmly.

"No!! I had chosen Vanmoriel for the prince and no other!"

"Do you not even care that you might lose your son!?"

Oropher was in a definite rage, "You are being _foolish_!"

Galadrial stepped forward, towards the family, "That is no way to speak to your wife."

"Stay out of this, _Noldor_!!"

The lady of Lothlorien gave him such a piercing stare that he could no longer look at her, instead he turned back to his spouse, "So what are you going to do now that you ruined this very important ceremony."

"Something I should have done from the beginning." She looked to Galadrial, "As you probably know, Thranduil is deeply in love with another but she is far from noble..."

'_Say no more, I will take her under my wing and teach her all she needs to know. It may take about two years at the most, but once I am finished with her she will have transformed into a lady. Come forward, young Celebrial.'_

Said elleth was stunned, she heard of the legends of the lady of Light but her abilities still seemed to be beyond comprehension.

'_Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm.'_

Hearing the kind voice in her head, Celebrial stepped forward and went to stand next to Thranduil. Without hesitation, he grasped her hand and smiled at her. There was finally hope for them.

Җ

A fortnight went by and both parties were preparing to leave. Elrond had spent as much time as he could with Thranduil and Celebrian, whom he had fallen deeply in love with but was not ready to admit it to her.

It was a bittersweet moment for Thranduil and Celebrial. They were going to be separated for two years but that was a small price to pay for being able to be together again. Oropher had not given her his blessing, in fact, he was still fuming, but deep down, _way_ down, he thought that it was a good idea and so did not forbid it.

There were hugs and kisses all around before everyone mounted their horses and were ready to leave. Each exchanged words of farewell and promises of writing more often.

Thranduil stood alone even after the travellers left. He was going to miss Elrond and Celebrial, but he felt content and even happy. Things were finally starting to look up for him and that made him smile.

Җ

About a year later

News was spreading rapidly like wild-fire; news that the queen was in labour. Elves were gathering in the courtyard, waiting for more news. Every now and then they would hear a commotion coming from the palace, causing everyone to fidget and whisper to each other.

"I wonder what is happening in there."

"Do you think it will be another prince or will it be a princess?"

"I hope the queen is alright."

"Is this not exciting? There has not been this much commotion since the Sindar first arrived and our new king was announced."

"Have there been any news."

And that is how the chatting went about and what was being discussed.

Inside it was very much the same. Oropher was pacing like a caged lion and Thranduil was just sitting on a chair that was right outside the door. Neither of them said a thing, just stuck to their own thoughts and wonderings.

Each winced simultaneously when they heard a scream coming from the room.

Two hours later, they heard the most piercing scream that morning but was soon followed by the most beautiful sound in the world; the wailing of a new-born baby. Miluion opened the door, "Come inside and meet your new..." He stopped and allowed the two to enter.

Oropher went forward and kissed Theliel's sweaty forehead. He then looked into the bundle of blankets that she was holding. What he saw was a beautiful baby boy. If Thranduil looked like his mother then this child was an infant version of his father.

Thranduil walked happily to his mother and kissed her on the cheek before he, too, looked at his new baby brother, "He is so beautiful." A lump began to form and tears made his eyes sparkle, "I have never seen anything like it before." He grinned at his mother and let out a laugh of pure joy, this was truly a happy for all of them.

The new father gently took his precious son into his arms and walked to the balcony to address the people that had gathered below him, "BEHOLD YOUR NEW PRINCE!!"

The crowds erupted in deafening cheers.

Oropher held up his hands to silence the crowd. When he got their attention, at last, he carried on addressing them, "HIS NAME SHALL BE ARANHIR AND HE IS YOUR NEW CROWN-PRINCE AND THE HEIR TO THE THRONE OF GREENWOOD THE GREAT!!"

A hush descended on every elf as though the forest had been emptied.

Oropher turned to look inside, "Thranduil, come forth."

Pale and in complete shock, the prince did what he was told, "My lord –"

"You are no longer my heir for all you have been was a disappointed." He grabbed his son's right hand and pulled his signet ring off, "I denounce you from that title, making you merely the prince."

All Thranduil could do stand in shock. There were murmurs of protest coming from the elves below but there was nothing they could do. The king had spoken and his word was law.

Җ

The End

Final A/N: That's right guys, this is the final chapter and there will be a short break before I continue the next story. Without giving too much a way, there will be more action in it and it might be longer than the first two and perhaps darker. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and putting this in their favourites, that means a great deal to me. Cheers for now.

Translation/s

Aranhir: Lord king

God bless and ride free, citizens.


End file.
